Invincible (REMAKE)
by 17lakect
Summary: Well, I loved FAH3's fanfiction story but i wanted to take a shot at telling my story with a little bit of different stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever read "Invisible"? Well, there are something's that are good but some that I really don't feel good with, If you want to read the story to see what I'm talking about then go ahead. I'm sorry if it's not long enough, if you're wondering why I'm writing this remake: I'm here to tell the story of how it should've done. Clam the hell down, I don't want to top off FAH3 I just want to tell the story of how it should've done!

There are some good parts of the story that I won't change, but I think I'm going to change some thing's and tell the story better, Someone needs to make a remake of the story and I'm the one to do it! And I also love how Ron becomes batman. P.S about the comics FAH wrote is horrible because the animation isn't like the show.

Now the origin will be coming soon about krypton but it will take a long time for me to think, did you ever see the movie "Man of steel"? Well, I'm gotta do the same thing to them about building a new krypton and such, I don't like them taking over the world like superman 2 it's just stupid, but them building a new krypton? That will be a good level. So you'll have to wait for a long time for the origins to come.

19 Years later:

Kim has been living a good life and being a normal everyday protector of the Earth, even in college's she goes to she always does his best to protect everyone. Kim and Ron are still friend's and never separated, the villains haven't cause any chaos because either they stopped being bad guy's or they are still in jail, Drakken retired from being a criminal because of a good heart from saving Kim and stopping the alien invasion and help's professor Hamilton, a scientist from metropolis in star lap's, and shego decides to go join Team Go because of a good heart that's coming back to her and to never go back to bad side again but only go on a serious way, Team Go promised to go to a straight forward point and not make any one liners or something like that.

Ron got a little smarter and know when to focus and all that shit seeing that it's a good way to get through college and even got a couple of A's because of being smart and stuff, OK, now let me make this one thing perfectly clear before anyone has a heart attack, If batman is actually a little goofy on a serious attitude, I wouldn't care! HELL, it'll be cool, and Ron's still have some of his goofiness for today, oh yeah, he'll be talked about in the next chapter!

One year after the invasion it was summertime again so Kim and Ron head back to Middletown to see their parent's, but before they head over there Ron's parent's decide to come to Gotham university- Don't ask I'm just making progress for another story. - So Kim and Ron drive's to Middletown to see their parent's for a few days, but before they come back to their parent's to talk there was a building on fire, Ron and Kim help's the civilian's get to safety but then somebody else tells Kim about a baby still inside.

"KIM, MY BABY IS STILL INSIDE THE 4 FLOOR, PLEASE HELP MY BABY!" the mother yelled to Kim fire her grapple to head inside the building.

Then something happened to Kim while she was inside, Kim accidently touched the fire but didn't feel anything.

"How did I not feel the fire?" Kim said in her mind.

She suddenly can see through wall's to find where the baby is, she didn't freak out she just head's over to the door and she suddenly pulled the door without any struggle and holds it.

"Oh my god, how am I doing this?" Kim as said as she head's on over to the closet to rescue the baby. "It's ok; I'm getting you out of here." Kim said to the baby as she leaves the room.

The fires were blocking her way, but because she never felt the fire she walked through and cover's the baby from the fire, she then suddenly got wind coming from her mouth as it cools down the fire, she was surprised about what she just did, and leave's the building before it exploded.

"It's ok your baby's fine." Kim said as she lands and give's the baby back to the mother.

"Kim, are you alright?" Ron said to Kim.

"I'm ok, I never got any scratches" Kim said to Ron as they both walk back to the car to drive off to see their parent's.

Kim didn't tell about the power's that come out from her, her power's didn't go out of control while they we're driving cause Ron might freak out.

Kim drops off Ron but then decides to go to the dump to see if she can control her power's that she found out about. After she got to the dump laser's came out from her eye's and it blow up the damaged car that is not used anymore, then the lasers stopped coming out of her eye's, she tries to practice getting control of it, it she kept trying for a couple of minutes until a little bit came out from her, she kept struggling but finally got control over it. She tries to see through wall's but it took her about 26 second's to get control over her x-ray vision, she kept looking around but found out that she can't see through lead.

But then she suddenly float's, from the ground, she kept going up and up from 10 feet then drops back down but not injured, she tries to get control over it but then loud noises came threw her head, she covered her ear's but still can't get over it, she kept trying to get control over it but after 12 second's the noise stopped, she tried to use her ear to see if she can hear thing's far away and hears that there is a car that has the breaks broken, she then decides to run to the car but then she run's faster than a speeding bullet. She was surprised about her power and decides to use her x-ray vision to find the car and then she drives off to chase after it.

The chase was on, she is caught up to the car and decides to see if she is super strong like last time, she grab's the car and slows down to see if she really is super strong, it turns out she is, she walks up to the driver and opens the door.

"Are you alright sir?" Kim asked.

"Oh, thank you Kim possible, I really appreciate you saving me, I'm so sorry about the car the breaks were broken." The civilian said.

"I'm so sorry about your car sir" Kim said as she leave's.

So Kim goes back to the dump to get control over flying that took her 2 minutes and head's on back to her parent's to see that the house is rebuilt the same way. They had a nice reunion for a few minutes but then show's them about what happened today.

"So kimme, did anything new happen while you were gone?" James asked.

"Well, something crazy had happened while I rescued the baby that was still inside the burning building. I can see through walls, I'm invincible to fi-"Kim got interrupted by the tweeb's that have shot a piece of metal outside accidently but didn't feel the impact.

"Tweeb's!" Kim growled.

"Sorry Kim" Jim and Tim said together with nervous look.

"Kimme, you didn't feel the impact?" Ann said in surprise.

"No! That's just weird!" Kim yelled.

"Um we've better use our project somewhere else now" Jim squeaked nervously as they leave.

"Man, 1st I can't feel the fire, see through anything, breathe the wind to cool thing's down, have laser's come out of my eye's, hear from far away, I can fly, AND THEN I CAN'T FEEL THE IMPACT!" Kim said surprised.

"What is happening to you?" Ann asked.

"I don't know, it just happened today, it's like if I'm from another world or something." Kim said.

"I think it's time that she should know." James said in calm tone.

So they go to the basement and showed Kim the spaceship that was locked in the crate for years.

"What is this?" Kim asked.

"Your ship from when you were a baby" Ann said.

"Wait, I'm adopted?" Kim asked in surprised

"Yes, but we don't know which planet you came from all there is, is just blanket's and even this magic green crystal." James said.

"Let me see if I got the magic touch or something" Kim said.

Kim closed her eyes then suddenly have a flashback of when she was a baby, she remembered about their real parent's about them putting her at the ship, she also remembered what her mom said to Kim and what the Yellow sun can do to her, what the green crystal can do, her from a planet called "Krypton", the crystal is put in the ship, and see's the ship close. Then she open's her eyes and drop's the crystal in shock.

"What, what did you see?!" Ann said in surprise.

"I know where I came from now." Kim said as she is breathing heavily. "I'm from a planet krypton, there was a red sun, and I see my parent's put me into the ship as they said final word's to me." Kim said as she calms down.

"Kimme, please don't be mad about us. We've only wanted to take care of you because we wanted a child." James said calmly.

"I'm- I'm not mad about you guys, but can I still pretend you are my parent's?" Kim asked in worry.

"But we still are your parent's even if your grown up and from a different world" Ann said as she and James hug Kim.

"I know, I really am glad to have you guy's as my parent's too." Kim said as she smiles.

"Thank you Kim." James said happily.

Kim found out about her past but she isn't mad or anything that she's adopted, Kim decides to buy glasses for a few year's until everyone forgets about her eye's, she knew that if she wants to be another one of super powered heroes then she needs to do something to make people forget about her eye's, and because everyone are morons for the most part.

We then cut to the car the possible family a day later as they drive somewhere to have a good time but while they were driving the tornado suddenly appears and everyone stopped the car and runs below the bridge to safety.

"I'll help them!" Kim yelled.

"No, I'll help other people out of the car; you just help other's get under the bridge!" James yelled as he broke one of the doors of the car.

James finds that the last car has a dog and he tries all of his strength to break the door and open it, but then the tornado throw's the car at another car James is at and squeeze his leg's but not too hard as he finally opens the door for the dog to escape, he struggles to get out of the car after he tries hard to free his leg, he got out of the car but he finds that because his leg is broken a little he just stands there and close his eye's in sadness as the tornado cover's him.

It was hard for the rest of the possible family; they are at the funeral of James possible as all of the possible family and some of their friend's at the funeral as they say goodbye to the father, everyone but Kim left as Ron comes back he did his best to comfort her, but knew he had to wait for her to open up. He just hoped it would be soon. She couldn't dwell on this for the rest of her life.

"Hey, KP." Ron said as he sat down beside her.

"Hi, Ron." She said, barely whispering.

"Are you cold? It's getting dark soon."

"I'm fine." She said as she kept looking at the tombstone in front of her.

"I miss him too, Kim. I miss him a lot." Ron said to her.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't I save him? I could have save everyone by myself with a blink of an eye. In- Instead of having my father do the work!" Kim said as she forced herself to stop from crying.

"Kim, he told you not to, and you saw what happened to him and what he did, it wouldn't have made a difference, he is gone after he saved everyone." Ron said to her gently.

"I could have done something."

"What could you have done?"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HELP HIM!" Kim screamed as loud as she could as a couple of tears escaped from her eyes and flow's down to her cheeks.

"Kim, you're only human. No matter how fast or strong you are; you can't save everybody." Ron said to her.

"It still doesn't make the pain go away." Kim said as she turned to him with the tears she had desperately tried so hard to hold back were no falling freely down her face.

"I know, KP. I know." Ron said as he held her tightly. If he could make all of this pain and hurt go away with a wave of his hand, he would.

"All those things I can do, all those powers, but I couldn't even save him" Kim think's in her mind.

Kim was not crying uncontrollably. For all these long weeks, she had refused to cry. She had to be strong for her mother and her brothers. It also made her feel like her father wasn't gone. That he was just away somewhere and he would be back. But now, in the garden of good and evil, the tears she had held back were finally making themselves known to the world. As the tears fell from her face and soaked Ron's clothes and the ground they were sitting on, she finally knew it. She finally accepted it. Her father was gone. He wouldn't be home anymore. She would never see him sitting at the kitchen table, reading his morning paper. She wouldn't come downstairs in the evening and smell his pip as he rested from his long day at work. She wouldn't even hear his threats to shove anyone she dated into a deep space probe. Her father had died, and she hadn't been able to save him.

"If it helps, I think he was able to finish one great thing before he died." Ron said.

"What was that?" Kim asked through her tears.

"He raised one of the greatest women the world has ever known." Ron said as he stroked her hair and tried to help her calm down.

"I'll think I'll keep you around." Kim said as she held the man she loved close to her. He was the one thing she never wanted to leave and the only thing, besides her family, that she truly held dear to her heart.

"Do you feel any better?" Ron asked her.

"No. I don't think I'll feel okay for a while." Kim said to him.

"I'll be here for you, KP. I'll be here." Ron said as he held her.

I'm sorry but I'm not gotta steal Chapter 5: History 101 to. Your gotta have to read it for yourself. Don't ask just do it. DON'T ASK JUST READ CHAPER 5 FOR YOURSELF! **DON'T ASK OR I'LL KILL YOU! GAHHHHH-**

Technical difficulties

After she asks the question's the father showed her the outfit that stands with hope and peace for the world.

7 Years and 8 months later:

Kim always pretend that she is normal, kept wearing glasses, uses her powers if necessary and privately, Ron was never spotted in her eyes, everyone forgets about Kim's eye's but still is glad to have Kim to protect the world. Now what happened to the GO and shego you may ask? Well, they are at a picture that's on the old newspaper! Yeah, I guess I'll tell you about the picture so that it can somehow make an appearance! :D Actually they say that they died while Kim was gone. And I have to be honest, Team GO kinda sucks, well OK Shego doesn't suck but she didn't do anything bad or good to make me hate her, it's just not memorable or something like that. So, I just like to kill them off so I can stop thinking about stupid golden age comics that's never been cool- GAH, I said enough about my life!

When Kim found out that nobody remembers about her eyes (Except her mom) she knew that it can be the best time to have another super hero around, but she also find's that because no one needs her help from time to time she decides to get a job at the daily planet as a part timer. We then cut to the chief of the daily planet as he's talking to Monique about a new part timing reporter. Oh yeah I should tell you that Monique is Lois lane in this fusion story, sides I think it's the most fitting if it's a fusion story, Do you think so? Of course you do. Ha Ha!

"Perry! I got the story done about the murder case, it's got everything: Rape, sex,-"

"It's only one p on rapist Monique." Perry interrupted her. "By the way, it's a good time you got here because we've got a new reporter I want to introduce you to, that is if you know her."

"Really, who is she?" Monique asked.

"I suppose you remember me?" Kim asked with a half shut eyes behind Monique.

"KIM POSSIBLE, It's so nice to see you again!" Monique shouted.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kim hugged.

"Oh, you 2 had been friends in Middletown since high school? Well, I guess there's no point at that but there is point for you to show her around the planet, introduce her to somebody, show her the stuff, and don't forget that she might help you with some damn stories ok?" Perry said in serious tone.

"Alright girl, come on let's show you around. Just for old time's sake."

"Alright. Oh, sir I was hoping that you can arrange half of my salary to be sent to this address on a weekly basis." Kim said as she gives her the address to her mom's.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Perry said in peaceful tone.

"Thank you very much Mr. White." She smiled softly

"Well Kim, when we have free time after work maybe we can catch up about our lives, maybe grab some food." Monique said cheerfully.

"Sure, why not?" Kim said as her old friend shows her around work.

Oh yeah Kim is wearing gray pants, shirt, jacket and black shoes. And Monique is wearing purple jacket, white shirt, skirt, and purple shoe's with low heels in case you're wondering what they are wearing for this fusion story. We then cut to the elevator outside as we see Jimmy Olsen carrying a box with paper's and photos.

"Oh, you dropped a photo from the box!" Kim said as she puts the photo back.

"Oh thank you." Jimmy say's as he puts the box down. "You new here?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes she is, as a matter of fact: We were friends back at high school." Monique said as she presses the button for the elevator.

"Oh that's nice; my names jimmy Olsen, I work as a copy boy but I'm really a photographer." Jimmy said as he shake's hands with Kim.

"Good for you. I'm Kim possible."

"Wait, really?!" Jimmy said in excitement.

"Yep she is! I'll tell you about our old times later."

"Ok I'll wait, by the way that's a nice grip you got." Jimmy said as he holds the box again and gets back to work.

"Good thing he isn't like your twin's."

"Yeah it could've been a hell of a lot worst!" Kim said as she and her friend giggled as the elevator closes.

Narrator: I'm sorry but lex luthor is not in this story.

?: AWESOME!

When does Kim expose herself as superwoman again? Oh good, almost there! Anyways, Monique showed her around work; get to catch up by grabbing some food, and then they got back to work as we cut to 8PM to see Monique getting ready to leave work to head over to metropolis airport by riding the helicopter.

"Hey Kim, it's great to see you again but I gotta go for now." Monique said while getting her yellow coat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kim asked

"I'll tell you later, but the helicopter is almost to the rooftop of daily planet." Monique said as she rushes to the elevator.

"It's so nice to meet my old friend's again" Kim to herself while getting ready to go her apartment.

"Hey Kim, how was the 1st day?" Jimmy asked from behind.

"It's no big."

"Of course. Well, goodnight and welcome to the planet." Jimmy said as he leave's.

Meanwhile, we cut to the helicopter as he is about to land at daily planet.

"Daily planet, copter one. This is ground."

"Planet one, go ahead."

"Monique is here for a ride to the airport to meet Air Force One. It's a hurry flight."

"We're on our way over the river. Have one aboard for transfer. Over."

"Roger, planet one. You're clear to land. Wind 0-2-0-1-2. Altimeter 2-9-8-9."

"Roger, Over and out."

So, Monique has got her yellow coat and hat on as the helicopter lands. The passenger got out of the helicopter, Monique gets to the helicopter but they never realize that the cable is caught to the copter. Monique got inside the helicopter and takes off as the cable- Well, you know what happens.

"A malfunction can't get lift off."

"You've hooked a cable."

"What's happening?" Monique said in worried tone.

The cable break's and the helicopter lost motor control. Don't belive me? Listen.

"My god, we've lost motor control. I can't hold it."

Narrator: Hey, this is the leader saying: (Did a woman scream)

The helicopter spin's around like crazy and even destroyed a control center but they dodged the helicopter tail. The helicopter now got stuck on the edge as the pilot is knocked out and Monique is screaming in fear and calling for help. Her hat land's at the ground and people gather around to see the helicopter stuck at the rooftop. Monique unfastens her seat belt. The cop's tries to get people to step back and tries to call to bring the canvas. Monique tries to climb out of there and almost made it but then she fall but grabbed on to something to stop from falling to her death.

So, Kim is outside to find that her best friend is almost about to fall, so Kim just hides somewhere. Monique is now falling to her death but then a sonic boom is heard as a red and blue trail puts Monique at top of the building and kept the helicopter from falling. People gets shocked that something puts the helicopter and Monique back up to the landing pad.

"What, how did I get back here?" Monique wonders to herself in little worried tone.

Then a sonic boom is heard again as she looks at the figure in the sky flying fast.

Sometime after that, there is a bank robbery at New York

Meanwhile, motor ed- HOLD IT! Now before I continue on again, motor ed broke out of prison few weeks ago. Now let's continue. - just drive's around new York causing chaos, he is about to run over the civilian's but then faster than a speeding bullet, a woman with a blue bodysuit, red boots that went to her knees, and were made in a strange design, and a gold belt that fit around her waist and the red and yellow pentagonal shield with a large S in the middle of it with a flies in front of the monster truck and punches the hood to stop the car.

"I think this is your exit." She said to him with her voice filled with seriousness.

"You better beat it kid or I'll- what the hell? "

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and neither could everyone that had gathered there. With only one hand, she had ripped the seat free from the truck and was holding it over her head. If Ed's eyes were to grow any larger, they would roll out of their sockets. And the woman that was capable of doing this amazing show of strength only had a small grin on her face.

"What were you saying again?" she asked him.

"N-nothing." Ed squeaked.

"I thought so." She said as she tipped off one of the exhaust pipes of the truck and dropped Ed to the ground.

Turning her full attention to the crook, she put the pipe behind him and wrapped it around him. The thief's arms were now held securely against his torso, unable to squeeze them free. When he tried to stand, he found that his feet were slipping against the road. Was he sitting in a puddle of oil? As he looked down, his temper began to flare as he saw that the soles of his shoes had been melted.

"The cops should be here shortly. How about you be a good boy and wait for them before I put you in time out." The redheaded woman said with a smirk.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Ed growled.

"Do I? If you want a rematch," the woman said as she began to hover five feet in the air, making everyone gasp and wide eyed wonderment. "All you have to do is look up." She said as she flew off into the skies of New York, and disappeared with the echoing sound of a sonic boom.

We cut back to the fortress of solitude as we see the ghost of the lara and kara talking about her being exposed to the world.

"You enjoyed it." Lara said

"I don't know what to say mother, I'm afraid I just got carried away."

"I anticipated this, my daughter."

"You couldn't have. You couldn't have imagined…"

"How good it felt? You are revealed to the world, you know that you have to keep your identity, or people you care for will get hurt to try and get to you."

"There are some other heroes that know the same thing, like team GO."

"Yes, your father and I watched you and what you been through ever since you are raised."

"Oh, please don't tell me about-"

"Don't be embarrassed my daughter. But I hope you can still serve for justice like we did since you were born."

"I've always have." Kara said while smiling.

"I could embrace you in my arms, I'm glad you are still serving for justice even for this day, my daughter." Lara said with a gentle smile as she disappears into thin air.

"I'm glad I serve justice back then to." Superwoman said as she flies away from the fortress.

Next morning:

"Where does he come from, why did he show up last night!?" Perry said yelled. "Look who I'm asking."

"Well, I got this photo of her flying by." Jimmy said while putting his photo at Perry's deck. "(Beat) Look, it's at the sky chief."

"It's a bird" Monique said

"It's a plane" Perry said quickly said after Monique said the word.

"NO look it's-" Jimmy said but then gets Interrupted by the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kim asked as she came through the door.

"Yes, come in please." Perry said as he points to the TV. "You guys are the only ones that are the best or fastest type I ever known. Well, we know that there is a woman in an S around the city and THE WORLD for that matter, what I'm saying is that you need to get more or of this- Well, I'm just gotta say superwoman because, well you know. Olsen I want THE photos, you're the good choice for the daily planet, now how about you 2 you may ask? Well, Kim you're a part timer but if you got the chance you can help your friend to get an interview from her."

"It should be no big." Kim said playfully

"I don't know Kim, she seems to be mysterious and she's pretty much like you but different so what do I know?" Monique said

"Let's just get working; I don't want Perry to get upset. Side's remember my motto?"

"Ok, ok!" Monique said while heading outside the office.

"(Sigh's) I sure am glad to have a hero as a part timer on our side." Perry said in resting tone.

"This is going to be a start of a new life." Kim thought to herself.

Sunday at 12PM

We see Kim just flies to her mom's house and changed into her blue pants and light blue shirt with buttons. Oh yeah, her mom is a little old but don't worry she just have light sliver hair and she can still walk fine.

"Hi Kim, nice to see you again!" Ann said

"Oh mom, I just thought I may come by for a visit."

"Oh please come in! So, I realized that you are a reporter as a part timer because of half of your salary send from your work." Ann said as she sits at the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah, there wasn't much to do and I had to make money in some way, I can't ask for money on my site because heroes don't ask for money."

"Well Kim, I'm glad that you are a reporter because sometimes after I got half of your salary I sometimes watch the news just to see how good you are doing."

"Aw, it's no big!" Kim said as she hugged her mom. "How are the tweebs anyways?

"They are so smart, they passed high school and college, and they are working with wade now."

You see, a scientist is working on a project that was done a few days ago to protect people from war, but then suddenly 3 thieves broke in to steal the invention, but she is heading over back to the labs as fast as she can.

She made it to the labs and sees that a civilian is about to be squished but she swoops down to the scientist and saves him. Then she flies up to chase the thieves and tries to stop them from using the robot to take over the world. You know, saying that out loud just makes me realize how a 1960's comic book works. Well, she manages to get the 2 thieves but the last one that is carrying the robot shot a missile at the plane that was carrying cargo of weapons for the military, so she flies back to that plane to slow it down from killing other people, but everyone is saved and a… mime. Er, thank god. So all of Middletown is saved and she dropped the 2 criminals to jail for questioning where their base is. (Is Kim gotta write about that for herself or for Monique?) Herself. (Oh)

So Kim writes the report about superwoman saving Middletown, after her writing Wade calls Kim about where the project went.

"Hey wade!" Kim answers her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, I found out where the invention went! Are you still in metropolis?" Wade asked

"Yes, I just finished the report of superwoman saving Middletown. I'm just glad to have another hero that's faster than a speeding bullet."

"Yeah, good thing. Anyways, there is a boat leaving from metropolis tonight at 8. I'll track the boats and get back to you."

"Please and thank you!" Kim said and hangs up.

Must be a chick thing.- Lines from Johner from 'Alien resurrection'

We now cut to 7:50 of Kim in her mission outfit sneaking around the boat to stop the boat from leaving and let the cops capture the criminals. It took her 5 minutes to infiltrate the boat to stop it from sailing off. She found the phone and call the cops to come to the boat and capture the villains, but then she got spotted and uses her flips and kicks to avoid the gunshots, she then removed her glasses and clothes to reveal her costume. She uses her super speed to get all of the bad guys and use the pipes to trap them, but one of the criminals got in the robot and shot Kim with a missile and flies off the boat.

It took her 5 seconds to recover from the shot and flies to the robot and punches him. So she flies up to the robot and dodged the shot that was going for her, she grabs the arm and removes it, swings at the robot, and opens the suit to grab the criminal and took him to the police. So Superwoman grabs the robot and brings it back to Middletown for the scientists. She then flies off to more adventures to lead a double life.

Lex luthor was going to be here but they only give him 2 lines so he said "Live long and suck it". XD


	2. Ron's new begining

It started when Ron and his family is at Gotham as he and his family watched The Mark of Zorro with Tyrone Power as a celebration of Ron getting good grades of culinary program from Gotham university, he never realized how much he missed it until then. They walk to the crime ally for a short cut as a thief named Joe Chill held a gun at Ron's parent's asking for jewelry and the wallet from them as his father gave his wallet to but then points to their mom for jewelry as he shot's the father and mother. Their dad said his last words to tell them not to be afraid, the father then died as Ron and Hannah moans of their deaths. The police officer found them as he calls for a force to come and help them.

We then see the next day at the police building as he and Hannah sat in despair silently. The commissioner Gordon gave the good news that they caught Joe. But after the funeral they missed their parent's ever since.

"Do you still feel responsible to your parent's death?" Yori asked.

"My anger outweighs my guilt" Ron said as he still looks at the snow.

"Come"

"You have learned to bury your guilt, I will teach you to confront it and to face the truth. You know how to fight 6 men, we can teach you to fight 600. You know how to disappear, we can teach you to become truly invisible."

"Invisible?" Ron asked as he sees the ninjas pop out of the shadows

Showing montage of Yori and Ron practicing their sword fights and as she talks about lessons.

"A ninja understands that invisibility is a matter of patients and agility"

Then see's Ron being careful with his steps as he kept dodging and blocking the attack's as he uses his hands and one foot to grab the wooden poles from falling. Back to the montage.

"Always mind your surrounding's" Yori said as she waits for Ron to get back up.

Cut to somewhere else in the palace inside.

"Ninjitsu employs explosive powders." Yori said as she throws a peace at front of Ron's foot.

"As weapon's?"

"Or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. You must become more than just a man in the mind of your opponent."

Back to the montage on the frozen river.

"Your parents' death was not your fault. It was your fathers." Yori said as she unarms Ron. "Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act." Yori said as she holds Ron's arm at the ground.

"A man had a gun." Ron said roughly.

"Would that stop you?" Yori said as she let's go.

"I've had training" Ron said as he got back up.

"The training is nothing, Will is everything! The will to act."

Ron slides to grab the sword and kicked Yori's Foot to put her into the ground and points the sword at her.

"Yield."

"You've hadn't beaten me. You have sacrificed sure footing for a killing stroke." Yori said as Ron drop's to the watch as the ice suddenly brakes.

Cut to Sun that almost set. The fire is still on and Ron Cover's his arm's shivering.

"Rub your chest, your arms will take care of themselves" Yori said as Ron puts her hands on his chest. "You are stronger than your father."

"You didn't knew my father"

"But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved one is just… poison in your veins. And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed… so you'd be spared your pain."

"Vengeance is no help to me"

"It shouldn't help, it's the way of a ninja. Even if it stops anger. But why did you not avenge your parent's?"

Cut to the courtroom in Gotham months ago. Ron, bought a pistol before the court started, after the jury he was about to shoot Chill but realize that it is not a heroic way as someone else shot him. He saw it without a chill and left the courtroom. He then uses the money from his parents to travel back to Yamanouchi with Hannah. We now cut to 7 years later.

"You've traveled back here to help understand the criminal mind and conquer your fears." Yori said as she drops he blue flower and squishes it. "But a criminal is not complicated. And what you really fear is inside yourself. You fear your own power; you fear your anger, the drive to do great or terrible things. Now you must journey inward's." Yori said as she mixed the scraps of the blue flower to something that will make it into smoke.

So, just to clarify the whole thing: Hannah is being raised with sensei, Ron finished every task and he's the greatest student but couldn't except the gift of joining the team. But after that, the sensei understands and Ron walks away and gets back into Gotham.

He then gets a note about Mr. North's passing and that his last wish is to send the money and build the house for Ron after he is found. He didn't get excited over the money, he wasn't too happy about that, but he did start using it for good things, he got a company now, and that he did applied sciences too.

He sees a bat stuck somewhere at his mansion, he then got to the cave he found as the bat's fly around him and Ron didn't get afraid about the bat's, he just raises his arms and close his eyes as the bat's fly around.

"No more favors, someone is sniffing around." Dr. Crane said.

"Hey, I scratch your back, you scratch mine, doc. I'm bringing in the shipments." Falcone said.

"We are paying you for that."

"Maybe money isn't interesting to me as favors."

"I am more than aware that you are not intimidated by me, Mr. Falcone. But you know who I'm working for, and when he gets here-

"He- He's coming to Gotham?"

"Yes, he is. And when he gets here, he's not going to wanna hear that you have endangered our operation just to get your thugs out of a little jail time."

"Who's bothering you?"

"There's a girl at the DA's office."

"We'll buy her off."

"Not this one."

"Oh. Idealist, huh? Well, there's an answer to that too."

"I don't want to know."

"Yes, you do."

Somewhere else, Ron found Felix Renton again.

"Hello Felix Renton." Ron said with a gentle smile.

"Ron! It's so nice to see you again! Where have you been for 7 years?" Felix Renton

So Ron tells Felix Renton everything about his 7 years and about his sister.

"Jeez, why have you come back here? Wait, you don't mean-"

"Oh, that's what I'm doing."

"Are you crazy?" Felix asked.

"Yes, I think I want to. And if that's ok with you: I'm hiring you for applied sciences."

"Really!?" Felix Renton yelled in surprise

"Sure, I could use an old friend that can make good gadgetry for applied sciences, protection, and to develop a cave."

"I'm in!" Felix Renton said as he shakes his hand with Ron.

"By the way, how is your wife?" he asked.

"Oh, she is doing fine."

We later see Ron and Felix developing the batcave, Ron and Felix Renton have been working on developing on gadgets for a while. And Ron makes a bat costume and he'll make a suit that has plates around to protect him later.

"Why bat's Ron?"

"Bat's frighten people, it's time my enemies shared my dread." Ron said as he throws a batarang.

The docks:

The last shipment is in progress, the 3 guy's that work there were working together putting the crates up. But then while one of the guy's tries to put a crate up he got grabbed into the shadows as the other 2 looks.

"Hey, Steiss." (The 2 walks over) "Steiss?"

Then the 3 light's got popped, one of the henchmen look's to see what just dropped to reveal a batarang, while the other one look's up at the sky speechless.

"What? (Look's up) What the-"Then the bat drops to the henchman as he screams in fear while the other is running away.

Most of the henchmen stick together while the other 2 is not with the crew. One of the henchmen holds the MP5 and each time he sees a black figure fly by, he shoot's it but misses.

"I better check it" Flass said as he gets out of the car

The other henchmen kept running like crazy but then get captured by the bat.

"There's a problem out here, you better bail" Flass said as he leaves the docks.

"Where are you!?"

"Here" The bat said upside down and captures him.

So then the bat fight's the rest of the henchmen as Falcone walk's slowly and stealthy to why the fight started, he run's back to the car but finds the driver knocked out, the bat then knocked out everybody. Falcone make's sure about his double barrel shotgun but feels the car shakes a little.

"What the hell are you?" Falcone said to himself then gets grabbed out of the car.

Ron is wearing a tight gray costume with black gloves, boat's, and cowl with a black bat symbol on his chest.

"I'm batman." Ron in his deep voice and head-butts Falcone.

Train station:

Rachel, the girl of the DA's office is getting off the train but Falcone's henchman follows her to try and kill her as another henchman comes in front of her an pushes her. She punched the henchman behind her and points her Taser at the other. But batman beat's the henchman behind her as the other one run's away.

"That's right, you better run." Rachel said as she turns around then yelp.

She tries to fire a taser at batman who is staring at her but he dodged the shot.

"Falcone sent them to kill you"

"Why?"

"You rattled his cage." Batman said as he toss the leverage in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Leverage"

"For what?"

"To get things moving."

"Who are you?"

"Someone like you, someone who'll rattle the cages"

Rachel grabs the leverage as she looks at them and looks back at the bat to find that he disappeared.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" The cop asked as he sees her upstairs.

Back at the docks:

The cop's and reporter's see Falcone and his henchmen tied up.

"Falcone's men?" Cop 1 asked.

"Does it matter? We'll never tie him to it anyway." Gordon said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Cop 1 said as he points to Falcone, as he is tied up into the spotlight.

"What the hell is that?" Cop 2 asked as the crew looks up in the sky to reveal a bat in the sky.

"Cut him down." Gordon demanded

We then see Batman over at a rooftop watching over the city.

Police building at 3PM:

"Unacceptable. Now I don't care if it's Rival gangs, Guardian angels, or a goddamn Salvation Army. Get them off the street and off the front page."

"They say it was just one guy, or a creature for that matter." Cop 1 said.

"It was some asshole in a costume." Loeb said as he sees Gordon raised his hand up. "Yeah?"

"This guy did deliver us one of the city's biggest crime lords." Gordon said.

"No one take's the law into their own hands on my city. You understand?"

DA building:

"No way to bury it now." Rachel said.

"But there's still Judge Faden." The counselor said.

"I've got Faden covered."

"Ok, what about this bat they're babbling about?"

"Even if these guys will swear to being thrashed by a giant bat we've got Falcone at the scene. Drugs, prints, cargo manifests. This bat character gave us everything."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Stoppable mansion:

Felix's robot shows the sunlight to wake Ron.

"Bats are nocturnal." Ron said tired as he puts the sheets in his eyes.

"Buts may be, but even for billionaire playboys, 3:00 is pushing it." Felix said as the robot puts the tray of milk down. "The price for leading a double life, I fear. Your theatrics made an impression." Felix said as the robot gives the newspaper to Ron.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, Felix. This is a good start." Ron said as he reads the newspaper.

"Ron, you better find a good excuse about your injuries that's showing like polo."

"I'm not learning polo Felix." Ron said as he puts the newspaper down and drinks all of the milk in one gulp. "What would someone like me do?"

"Drive's sports cars, date movie stars, buy things that are not for sell- Who knows? You start pretending to have fun, but you may have a little by accident." Felix Renton said with a dumb smile while Ron is doing push-ups.

Stoppable industries, meeting room 3:45PM:

"Sir, we have a situation." One of the workers said as he walked in the room.

"Alright." Earle said.

"The Coast Guard picked up one of our cargo ships last night… heavily damaged, all crew missing, probably dead. The ship was carrying a prototype weapon. It's a microwave emitter. It's designed for desert warfare, but it- It looks like somebody… turned it on. It uses focused microwaves to vaporize the enemy's water supply. The damage to the ship was catastrophic and the weapon itself is…"

"Missing?" Earle asked.

"Yeah."

Hotel, 8:00PM:

Um, you get the idea of what billionaire like Ron in this story is doing, I'm just doing the conversations inside.

"Nice car." A gentleman said.

"You should see the other one." Ron referencing about the tumbler which nobody knows about.

Inside:

"He's done something the police never done."

"You can't take the law into your own hands."

"Well, at least he's getting something done."

"Ron, help me out here will ya?"

"Ah? Well, a guy who dresses up like a bat clearly has issues." Ron said, laughing.

"But he's put Falcone behind bars!"

"And now the cops want to bring him in, so what does that tell you?"

"They're jealous"

"Sir, the pool is for decoration and your friends do not have swimwear on." The owner said while Ron is looking at what he's talking about.

"Well, they're European."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It is not a question of money."

"Well, you see… I'm buying this hotel and setting some new rules about the pool area." Ron said as he puts the check at the guy's front pocket.

"I think the batman deserves a medal."

"And a straitjacket to pin it on." Earle said.

Then Ron just goes in the pool, acting a little goofy.

GCPD building, 9:30PM:

"Dr. Crane thanks for coming."

"No problem at all. He cut his wrists?" Crane joked

"Probably looking for the insanity plea, but if anything should happen..."

"Of course, better safe than sorry." Crane said as she lets him inside to Falcone's cell.

"Yeah, Dr. Crane, I can't take it anymore. It's all too much. The walls are closing in. Blah, blah, blah. A couple of days of this food, it'll be true." Falcone said in complaint.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna know how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut."

"About what? You don't know anything."

"I know you don't want the cops to take a closer look at the drugs they seized. And I know about your experiments with the inmates of your nut house. See, I don't go into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets. And those goons you used. I own the muscle in this town. Now, I've been bringing your stuff in for months so whatever he's planning, it's big, and I want in." Falcone commanded.

"Well, I already know what he'll say. That we should kill you."

"Even he can't get me in here. Not in my town."

"Would you like to see my mask? I use it in my experiments." Crane said as he opens the suit case. "Now, I'm probably not very frightening to a guy like you. But these crazies, they cannot stand it." Crane said as he puts on the mask.

"So when did the nut take over the nut house?"

"(Sprays the fear gas on Falcone) They scream and they cry… as much as you're doing now." Crane said as Falcone kept screaming. Cut back to outside the cell while he kept screaming. "Well, he's not faking this one. I'll talk to the judge and see if I can get him moved to arkham. I can't treat him here."

Gordon's apartment, 11:00PM:

Gordon is outside, taking out the trash as batman drop by, hanging on to the ledge.

"Storms coming" Batman warned.

"(Closes the door) Scum is getting jumpy because you stood up to Falcone." Gordon said.

"It's a start. Your partner was at the docks with Falcone."

"Well he moonlight's as a low level enforcer."

"They were splitting the shipment in two, only half went to the dealers."

"Why, what about the other half?"

"Flass knows."

"He won't talk."

"He'll talk to me."

"Comissioner loeb set up a massive task force to catch you, he think's your dangerous." Gordon said as he held on to the wooden pole.

"What do you think?"

"I think your trying to help" Gordon said as he look's away then see's that he disappeared. "But I've been wrong before." Said to himself.

Somewhere at the valley:

Flass walks while eating a sandwich as his lag gets caught in a grapple and flies up to see Batman wanting answer's.

"Where were the other drugs going?" Batman asked violently.

"I never knew, I don't know. I swear to god-"

"SWEAR TO ME!" Batman yelled.

Flass screams as he gets dropped then pulled back up.

"I don't- I don't know, I never knew. Never. They went to some guy for a couple of days before they went to the dealer's."

"Why?" Batman asked as he continues to talk violently.

"There was something- Something else in the drugs, something hidden."

"What?"

"I never went to the drop-off point. It was in the narrows. Cops only go there when they're in force."

"Do I look like a cop?"

"No-" Gets dropped again but this time stopped before he reached the ground then the grapple lets go on him as he sees that he disappeared.

The docks, 12:00PM:

Counselor and the 2 cops are walking up to the shipment that is one more than 246 container's.

"This is the one I'm talking about" The counselor said.

"What's your problem with it? Cop 1 asked

"It shouldn't exist. This ship left Singapore with 246 containers, but arrived with 247. So I'm guessing there's something I'm not supposed to find in there."

"Listen, counselor, we don't wanna know what's in Mr. Falcone's crate." Cop 1 said in concern.

"Things are working a little differently now. Open it up." The counselor demanded.

They see the microwave emitter the counselor doesn't know about then Cop 2 shoot him with a silent pistol 3 time's.

The narrows, 12:00 PM:

The batman is below the room that has the drugs inside of the rabbit, he uses the scope with night vision to see if no one is around. The kid then got outside for some fresh air as the kid noticed him.

"It's you isn't it? Everybody's been talking about you." The kid said then gets called by his dad. "The other kids won't believe me." The kid said in disbelieve smoothly as the bat tosses the gadget to him the climbs up.

So Batman took a closer look at the rabbits to see what the drug's are, but then the door opened and Batman hides in the shadow's before they got inside.

"Get rid of all traces." Crane commanded.

"Better torch the whole place." Henchman 1 said.

"All right."

So the 2 henchmen spreads the flammable stuff around the place as one of the guy's went to the bathroom but gets knocked out after he finished without leaving. Crane went somewhere else to hide and put's on his mask as the last henchman uses a lighter but then gets grabbed and punched in the face before the light torches the room. Dr. Crane then sprays the gas to batman as he felt like how the bats attacked him when he was 8.

"Having trouble? Take a seat, have a drink." Spread the flammable drink at him as he kept blocking from getting into his face. "You look like a man who takes himself too seriously." Batman kept waving his hands around him then stopped as Crane uses the lighter. "Do you want my opinion? You need to lighten up." Crane joked then throw's the lighter at Batman, setting him on fire.

Batman then jumps out from the building, crashes into the car, doing "Stop drop and roll" stuff to get rid of the fire, goes to the valley where no one is around, then uses his grapple to get up to the rooftop and called for Felix.

"Felix, help me." Batman say's roughly.

Then Batman gets to something else then the bat's as he sees his parent's death, then we cut the tumbler A.K.A the batmobile drives back home.

"Blood- Take- Take poison. Blood poison. Poisonous. Poisonous." Batman tells Felix through small computer then passes out.

He sees his parent's death again and then he sees a far worst imagination, losing Kim as his girlfriend. Then sees his dad coming to pick up Ron from the well.

"Ron… Why do we fall?" Dad asked from his past.

Then we see Ron at the bed at morning, waking up to see Felix at the wheel chair this time.

"How long was I out?" Ron asked.

"2 days. Many happy returns." Felix said.

"I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some king of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

"You keep hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. stoppable." Felix joked. "I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst."

"I'm I meant to understand any of that?" Ron asked with his hand up.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote and made 3 more after I fixed your condition.

"Oh thank you."

"Well, you might gas yourself again." Felix said with a smile.

"Well, we both know how it is: You're out at night, looking for kicks, someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens." Ron with a small smile.

"That's all I can make. But the antidote should inoculate you for a day or 2. But enjoy being in the daylight, as your hanging with the ladies." Felix joked and laughed.

"Felix!" Ron with a growl.

"Sorry, I can't help myself that you have a double life of being a billionaire and a bat. Sides, you've been goofy before." Felix as he calms down.

"Well, I may be a little goofy today but most of it is lost." Ron said with a small hint of depression.

Stoppable industries, Applied science's room 5:00PM:

Ron kept making black titanium plates for his suit that he is making for his suit and a lead mask but the development wasn't finished.

"Ron! Ron! I found out that crane is dumping the fear drug's into the water supply at arkham in the basement!" Felix yelled.

"What else did you found out?" Ron said in concern.

"He is working with somebody, I couldn't find him but I found out that whoever he's working with he is planning to destroy Gotham with the microwave emitter."

"Oh god, where is crane now?"

"He's in arkham, he moved Falcone there on suicide watch."

"Damn. Is the antidote still in the cave?"

"Yes it is Ron."

"Good. I better get going before it's too late." Ron said as he is leaving the building.

Ron head's back to the mansion to don the costume.

Arkham asylum 7:30PM:

Falcone kept repeating scarecrow softly as he's strapped in a chair. Rachel kept watching him as Crane came to her in time.

"Miss Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge." Crane said.

"I have questions about your report." Rachel said.

"Such as?" Crane asked.

"Isn't it convenient for a 52-year-old man who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

"Well, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms." Crain said as Rachel look's back to Falcone

"What's "scarecrow"?"

"Patients suffering elusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow."

"He's drugged?"

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal."

"I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy." Rachel said as she walk's to the elevator with crane. "I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone including blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on." Rachel said as she pushed the button.

"1st thing tomorrow, then."

"Tonight. I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at the County General."

"As you wish." Crane said as he uses the keys for the basement. "This way, please. There's something I think you should see." Crane said as he leads her to the guy's that's putting drugs into the water. "This is where we make the medicine. Perhaps you should have some, clear your head." Crane said as Rachel runs back to the elevator to escape.

Rachel kept pressing the button but Crane with the scarecrow mask sprays gas on her and knocked her out. His henchmen drag's her to a table as she wakes up barley.

"Who knows you're here? (Beat) Who know's?!" Crane asked. But some lights went out and he took off his mask. "He's here." Crane said with a small smile on his face with his mouth open.

"Who?" One of the henchmen asked.

"The batman"

"What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around: Call the police."

"You want the cops here?"

"At this point, they can't stop us. But the batman has a talent for disruption. Force him outside; the police will take him down. Go."

"What about her?"

"(Scoff's) she hasn't got long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go."

"The things they say about him. Can he really fly?" The other henchman asked.

"I heard he can disappear." Henchman 3 said.

"Well, we'll find out won't we?" Crane asked in support for his henchmen.

**CRACK**

**BONK**

Then the batman appeared, grabbed one of the henchmen's hand, punched his head, uses his hand to avoid fire but shoot's guy's foot, and knocks him out. Then grabs henchman 3 and flies off with is grapple as the 3rd henchman kept firing and screaming. Then he came back and uppercut the 4th henchman to knock him out. The 5th henchman kept looking around him to keep find the batman and shoot him, but batman grabbed his gun, punched it and beats him up. Then the last henchman attack's him but he grabbed his arm and uppercut him. Crane tries to spray gas on him again but he grab's his hand, put's him in the ground, and take of his mask.

"Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" Batman asked then spray's the hallucinogen gas- Watch Dark knight return's part 1 or read the comic about it if you're wondering what I'm talking about.- and interrogates him. "What have you been doing here? Who are you working for?"

"Lord- Lord Monty Fiske."

The sirens are heard outside and Batman knock's him out.

The police outside are aiming their gun's to the entrance as one of the cops use the speaker phone.

"Batman, put down your weapons and surrender. You're surrounded."

Batman picks Rachel up and goes upstairs to the highest level. Loeb, Gordon, and Flass arrived in time.

"What are you waiting for?" Flass asked.

"Backup." Loeb said.

"Backup?"

"The batman's in there. SWAT's on the way. But if you want to go in now: I'll be right behind you."

"SWAT's on the way" Say's to Gordon.

Gordon cock's his gun and goes inside. SWAT got here in time as Gordon kept looking around, SWAT went inside as Batman pick's Gordon up to the highest level upstairs.

"What's happened to her?"

SWAT is heading upstairs.

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin."

"Let me get her down to the medics."

"They can't help her but I can." Batman said as the light's turned back on and turns on the Ultrasonic bat beacon. "Get her downstairs and meet me in the alley."

Flass hears flapping and squeaking noises and look's back to see what's behind him.

"Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden inside Falcone's drugs and their dumping it and they're dumping it into the water supply."

"What was he planning?" Gordon said in concern.

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone?"

"No, one of Kim possible's old enemies. She needs to get to the antidote before the damage is permanent."

"How long does she have?"

"Not long."

Some of the cops turn around when they hear noises behind them.

"What is that?"

"Backup." Batman said as he looks down.

"WHAT THE-"

The bat's fly around the cops and swat and breaks through the windows to blind the rest of the SWAT. Gordon goes downstairs carefully while carrying Rachel. Batman picks up the beacon for a few seconds and then drops it on the ground then drop's to the ground and uses his cape to land as he walks to the way to the valley. Batman uses his cowl's vision mode to find a way to the valley, uses 2 of his mines to blow his way outside.

"Excuse me" Said to the 2 patients after he uses the 2nd mine. "How is she?"

"She's fading. We gotta go." Gordon said as the 2 police cars drove by. "I'll get my car."

"I brought mine."

"Yours?" Gordon asked. He hears the batmobile's noises, turns around, and got out of his way looking at it damaging the police car. "I've gotta get me one of those"

"He's in the vehicle." One of the cops said after the tumbler damaged the police car.

"Make and color?"

"It's black… tank."

So we have a car chase, he rides to the highest level of the parking lot as the cops trapped him, but he fires to make his escape on the rooftops. He goes to the underground road, some of the police cars have been damaged, and he uses the way to get back to the cave. Outside, he puts on stealth mode as all of the lights around him have been turned off. But one of the cops spotted him as the tumbler turns on its light's and broke through the concrete as the cops lost the batman.

So batman got to the batcave just in time as Rachel passed out and he puts the antidote on her.

Back at arkham, Gordon and the research team found out that all of the drugs has been dumped even weeks before, but it was only a compound that absorbed to the lungs.

Now in the cave, Rachel wakes up to see that she's in the cave.

"How do you feel?" Batman asked.

"I'm okay, where are we, why did you bring me here?"

"If I hadn't, your mind would now be lost. You were poisoned."

"It was Dr. Crane."

"Rest. Gordon has crane."

"Is Sergeant Gordon your friend?"

"I don't have the luxury of friends. I'm gotta give you a sedative, you'll wake up back at home. When you do: Get these to Gordon alone. Trust no one."

"What are they?"

"The antidote. One for Gordon to inoculate for himself the other for mass production."

"Mass production?"

"Crane was just a pawn, we need to be ready." Batman said as he gives her a sedative.

So Stoppable drive's her back to her apartment as quickly as possible and got back to the mansion.

"Ron, I found out where Lord Monty Fiske is at."

"Go ahead"

"He's at the narrows with the microwave emitter. I think he just turned it on because the panic begun there and the patients of arkham have been broke out."

"Damn. What about Gordon?"

"Gordon just took the antidote, Ron you better get there as fast as you can before he'll vaporize the entire city's water supply. Rachel is there too."

So Ron put's on the costume and drives off.

"Loeb, Loeb. this is Gordon!"

"What the hell is going on there?"

"We need reinforcement's, TAC teams, SWAT, riot cops!"

"Gordon! All of the city's Riot team is on the island with you!"

"But they're completely incapacitated!"

"It's ok, nobody is gotta hurt you." Rachel said to the boy.

"Of course they are!" Cop with the Scarecrow mask said. By the way: what he said is misunderstood even with the antidote on her.

"Crane?"

"No, scarecrow." Cop said as they both run away.

"Gordon… there's nobody left to send in." Loeb said as the batmobile flies to the narrows.

"So I'm on my own?" Gordon asked but sees the batmobile behind him. "The narrows is tearing itself to pieces!"

"This is just the beginning: If they hit the whole city with toxin there's nothing to stop Gotham from tearing itself apart.

"How are they gonna do that?"

"The train. The monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Stoppable tower. If they get the machine there it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the city's water supply."

"Covering Gotham in this poison."

"I'm gotta stop him from loading that train, but I may need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Can you drive stick?"

So Rachel and the kid runs but found a dead end.

"There you are! There's nothing to fear, but fear itself." "I am here to help-" The cop said but gets tasered because of the scarecrow mask.

Rachel and his kid walks behind the dead cop as the pack of inmate's of arkham is walking right to them. Rachel grab's the gun as the kid knows that batman will save them, she cocks the gun and tell's him not to peak as she is about to shoot but batman punches one of the inmate's, grab Rachel and the kid, and then flies back up to the rooftop where they can be safe, THEN glide from the rooftop as people screams at the sky.

So, Lord Monty Fiske heard the screams and see batman coming at them.

"You!" Lord Monty Fiske yelled

"Don't bother, it end's here."

"For the police and you maybe… ."

Batman's eyes widen for a couple of second's then he grit's his teeth and jumps at him, but 4 his Monkeys that still listen to him stop's them and they dropped to the 2nd floor as we cut to Gordon practicing how to drive the batmobile a little bit then rides his way to the bridge.

We see that batman took down the monkeys but dropped to the ground as he's trying to find his grapple as the people walk's up to him trying to trap him as Lord Monty Fiske starts the train. Batman struggles his way to grab the grapple and fires at the train and gets dragged alone with it, Gordon rides the batmobile to beat the train to Stoppable tower. Batman finally got inside the train, where he tries to stop the cured monkey fist from destroying Gotham, Gordon arrived in time and uses the weapon's system to destroy the pole's that support the monorails, Batman got knocked into the ground and the cured monkey fist choke's him.

"Don't be afraid Ron. You're just an ordinary man in the cape, that's why you couldn't fight injustice and that's why you can't stop this train." Lord Monty Fiske said.

"Who said anything about stopping it?" Batman said with a grin.

Gordon destroys them in time and Batman breaks free from the grip.

"You never learned to mind your surroundings!" Batman yelled as he points the batarang at him.

"Are you really gotta kill me?"

"I won't kill you…" throw's a batarang at the window and throws the mine behind him. "… But I don't have to safe you." Batman said as he spreads his arms for the cape and glides from the train as the train fall's into the 1st floor and the microwave emitter blows up along with Fiske. The water of Gotham is normal again, Gordon gets out of the car as he sees batman gliding.

Stoppable mansion 8:00AM:

"Batman may have made the front page but you got pushed to page eight." Felix said as robot gives the newspaper at page 8 saying: Richest billionaire donates for Gotham general.

Ron see's page 8 and for a while he lets a little smile but then gets into a slight depression about seeing Kim again.

"What is wrong Ron?"

"I just miss Kim a lot today."

"I know. I miss her too. But you had to hide from her. Just to get your training and being batman."

"Do you think she'll ever call me or I'll see her somewhere?"

"Dude, you're a guy that dresses up like a bat does it make a difference that you have to continue saving Gotham?"

"No. Did you ever know where Kim is?"

"I never tracked her, she calls me sometimes but she is still the same a little bit."

"I'm just hope that we'll see each other again."

"So what should we do now?"

"Track all the inmates of arkham as I continue to help once in a while as Ron stoppable at daytime."

"I'm just glad that you lost most of your goofiness. Why you are making your next suit black if the costume you're wearing- Ok bad question."

GCPD building, Rooftop 10:00PM:

The light shines the sky with a bat symbol as Gordon waits for Batman to come, Batman knock's the 'Bat' that's in the showlight.

"Nice." Batman said normally.

"I couldn't find any mob bosses." Gordon said as he turns of the 'Batsignal'.

"Well, sergeant?"

"It's "lieutenant" now. You really started something. Bent cops running scared, hope on the streets."

"But?"

"The narrows is just lost. And we still haven't picked up Crane or half the inmates of Arkham that he freed."

"We will. We can bring Gotham back."

"What about escalation?"

"Escalation?"

"We start carrying semiautomatics, they buy automatics. We start wearing Kevlar, they buy armor-piercing rounds."

"And?"

"And you're wearing a mask… and jumping off rooftops. Now take this guy. Armed robbery, double homicide. Got a taste for the theatrical, like you. Leaves a calling card." Said to him as he gives the evidence to Batman.

Batman see's that it's a card, turns it around to reveal a clown and the 4 corners that said "Joker".

"I'll look into it." Batman said as he walks off.

"I never said thank you."

"(Turns around) And you'll never have too." Batman said as he jumps off a building."

Gordon lets out a little smile and Batman spread his arms for his cape to glide.

THE END

Well, guy's this is how Ron became batman. I hope you enjoyed it and- Wait a minute, the joker left out a calling card. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEAN'S…** HEATH LEAGER'S JOKER IS COMING UP NEXT!**


	3. World's finest (Ron and Kim's reunion)

One year after the batman's beginning:

We see at the bank in Gotham was robbed by the joker as the police kept studying the evidence, we see inside the vault as Batman suddenly appears.

"Him again, who are the others?" Batman asked while detecting radiation.

"Another bunch of small timers." Gordon said.

"Some of the marked bills I gave you." Batman said as he uses the radiation detector on the marked bills.

"My detectives have been making drugs buy with them. This bank was another drop for the mob. That makes 5. We found a bulk of their dirty cash and the joker moved to metropolis."

"Time to move in."

"We'd have to hit the banks simultaneously. SWAT teams, back up. What about this Joker guy that's moving to Metropolis?"

"One man or the entire mob? He can wait, with another hero in metropolis it might be a chance to take out the joker but I wouldn't trust her."

"When the new DA hears about this, he'll want in."

"Do you trust him?" Batman said then disappears after he looks away for about 3 seconds.

"Be hard to keep him out because he's stubborn as you are- I gotta start learning to not look away next time." Gordon said with a little smile.

The batcave:

"Wait, metropolis. Seriously, is that why you are looking at the books about asteroid rocks?" Felix said

"Yes." Ron said unmasked. "Do I need to attend to some business there or is there something that's related to my company?"

"Well, I think you'll find something that will drag you there."

"Please don't tell me any jokes." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Kim and Monique work's at the daily planet at metropolis." Felix said.

Then Ron dropped his book in disbelieve.

"What?"

"Yep, 2 of your old friends are there."

"Oh my god let me see. I can't believe it! I wanted to see her again for years." Ron said happily.

"Well, I guess there is some hope and happiness in you after all." Felix said with a dirty smile.

"Oh hey, there is one thing that came from krypton." Ron said as he found a page he was looking for.

"Oh I get it, the rock from a dead planet can weaken an alien from krypton if absorbed to Yellow sun right?"

"Yes, or kill if too long or too big."

"By the way she still works as a hero and only works as a reporter as a part-timer."

"If she's thinking about me being a sidekick again she should know any better."

"Well, remember when you were 1st rich?"

"Well, did you remember that she needs me even then?"

"You didn't know any better with money."

"Well, now I do. Do I even have to argue?" Ron asked violently.

"No" Felix said terrified.

"Ok. Oh yeah, do you know a piece I can buy or that's not grabbed?"

"Give me the page then let me scan, well, there's a piece that wasn't found in Gotham bay. I scanned through Gotham."

"Thank you, Felix. Alright, time to get swimming."

Oh yeah I forgot. Ron has a swimwear because he had to be ready in case if he needs to go at the docks. So he grab's the last piece and puts it at his utility belt. Let's just say that he is going to call it "insurance".

Daily planet 10:00AM:

Kim is laughing about the article Monique wrote, it took her a few seconds to settle down as Jimmy is walking over to Kim to (But it's a "was" a little bit later) ask her about the article.

"Oh hey KP- can I call you KP?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, Ron calls me KP to."

"Wait, what's the last name?"

"Stoppable. Why are you asking?"

"Um, did you ever hear about him?"

"No, why?" She asked while looking at her calendar.

"I think what he's trying to tell you that he is now one the richest people on earth if you hadn't seen him for 7 or 8 years." Monique said.

Kim got shocked; widen her eyes, and looks at Monique. "What?"

"Oh yeah, he helps people with it now."

"How did he get that money?"

"Well, Mr. North decides to build a mansion for him in Gotham and gave all his money to Ron if he is found just as he passed away."

"Ouch." Jimmy said.

"Oh my god, Monique, do you still remember the past? Can you tell Olsen about it? Cause I can't even tell him."

"She was best friends with Ron since Pre-K and they started to date even before he was missing." Monique said swiping her hand each time.

"Whoa, remind me not to mess with Ron or Kim once he gets here." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yeah, you and me both brother. Oh by the way, I found out that Ron is on his way to metropolis right now."

Kim spits out her coffee. "HE'S COMING HERE!?" Then screams out loud making the entire building hear her.

"What in the god's name is wrong with Kim!?" Perry asked in anger.

"Oh, Ron is on his way to metropolis and Kim is excited to see him again because-" Monique said but then get interrupted

"That's what I was about to tell you! Go to the airport and report about him now! Oh by the way Kim, please only shout outside of work next time please. Have a good time seeing Ron again." Perry said gently as he got back to his office.

Metropolis airport 10:30AM:

Kim, Monique, and Jimmy see's Ron coming out from the plane as the reporters ask him so many questions.

"Mr. Stoppable, why are you here in metropolis?" Reporter 1 asked.

"Are you here because there something you have to do here?" Reporter 2 asked.

"Please, calm down I'm only here for a reason or 2. Your questions will be answered later." Ron said.

"Did you know that some of your old friend's like Kim is a reporter here as a part-timer?" Reporter 3 asked.

"Yes I did, I found out last night and even read her articles after I gone back."

Then Jimmy interrupted Kim. "Hey KP, did you hide under a rock before you became a part-timer?"

"Something like that Jimmy, as a matter of fact: Did he ever kick some butt?" Kim asked looking at Monique and Jimmy's eyes.

"For 1 I don't do that anymore, 2 I help people in a different way now, and 3 it is so nice to see you again Kim." Ron said with a smile.

"Oh my god Ron, it is so nice to see you again. I missed you for 8 year's!" Kim said as she hugged Ron.

"I say me too because I'm bet you 10 dollars that you remember me." Monique said.

"I do remember you Monique." Ron said with a smile.

"I lost 10 dollar's didn't I?" Monique asked with a grin and half shut eye.

"Nope you keep it." Ron said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Say, did you lose some of you goofiness while you were missing for years?" Jimmy asked.

"Some."

"My name's jimmy Olsen, I work as a copy boy but I'm really-"

"A photographer." Ron interrupted.

"Wow, where am I going for this?" Kim asked.

"Listen, I have to do something in this town. But there is a party tonight at 8; I'll talk to see if I can invite you. But in this case: We'll talk later."

"Ok." Kim said with a little smile

"It's so nice to see you guy's again!" Ron said as he got in the car.

"Yeah, it so nice to see you again too." Kim thought you herself.

We then cut to the party at 8:45PM, Ron got Kim invited; Kim came to the party with her ponytailed hair and a shining, sky blue dress.

"Whoa." Ron said calmly with his eyes widen.

"Hi Ron." Kim said with a smile on her face.

"Hey KP, good to have you in the party huh?"

"Yeah, there wasn't anything left for me to do so I decided to come and have a good time with you."

2 minutes late-ah!

"So, what happened to Rufus?"

"Well, he's with Hana."

?: Say, is Hana coming back or something?

Narratar: Oh, don't worry, she'll be an all-around ninja when it comes to her missions so she'll properly see Ron time after time, back to the story.

"Oh really? I guess Rufus like your little sister so much that she and Rufus can be best friends like you huh?"

"You guessed it. So how are things since you were at the North Pole?"

"Well, I don't think it's the best time to tell you that. You might freak out."

"It's okay, sides I don't freak out about things a little bit anymore." Ron said then notices Kim looking sad. "What? Is everything alright?"

"It's like your back from the dead; you don't know how much you mean to me since I've gone back.

"Hey, I'm sorry that it's been 8 year's Kim. But we are here now and that's all that matters." Ron said after he puts his hand on Kim's hand.

"I've really missed you" Kim said with a small smile.

"Oh, I got a call, hold on." Ron said as he answers the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Felix I was just- What? Oh no." Ron hangs up the phone with a scared look on his face.

"What is it?" Kim asked in concern.

"Joker, You Stay hidden, and I'll get help." Ron said as he walks away.

"The joker?" Kim asked in shock.

Then a gunshot is heard as Kim couldn't transform into superwoman as Ron walk's somewhere to change.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment. I only have 1 question: Where is stoppable?" The joker asked. "Do you know where Ron is? Do you know who he is?"

Cut to the hall as Ron come across the clown with a double barrel shotgun as he grab's it, uppercut him with it, and tore the gun apart.

"Do you know where I can find Ron? I need to talk to him about something, just something, huh? Nope."

Ron found the bathroom and there was no one around it.

"You know, I'll settle his loved ones."

"We are not intimidated by thugs." The gentleman said toughly.

"You know… you remind me of my father." The joker said as he grab's the man's back-face and puts a knife at his face. "I hated my father."

"Ok stop." Kim said.

"Well, hello beautiful. You must be what people said right? Well, you are beautiful I will give you that." The joker said as most of the thugs point's the gun at her. "And I also love that you have the fights in you."

"Then you're gotta love me" Batman said.

Batman punches the joker in the chest, the hands of the 1st henchman to stop the gun from pointing at him, Drag's him into another thug and knock him out, put's his head at the 3rd thug's hand to stop from being shot, punched him at the back and face, grab the 1 thug's head as he is coming at him, uses his elbow to take down the 4th thug, punches the 1st in the head knocking him out. Joker drags the last thug to batman while he was knocking out the 1st one and the last thug punched him in the face, the joker kick's batman twice but blocked the attack, the last thug grab's him in the neck to stop the block, Joker uses his foot knife but batman steps on the last thug's foot, breaks free from the hold, punched the joker in the chest again, and knocks out the last thug.

The joker aims the gun at Kim while holding her.

"Drop the gun." Batman demanded.

"Oh sure, why don't you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are? Hm?" The joker asked as he shot the window and puts Kim into the edge but didn't let her go yet.

"Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words" The joker said as he drops Kim and laughs.

Batman runs to the edge, dived down to grab Kim to the sides and fire's his grapple to fly into another rooftop.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"I'm fine; I didn't have my hairdryer with me. Thank you. How did you know the joker planned to be here?"

"He left a card saying that he's flying over in this city." Batman said as he turns around and walk's to the edge and glides to the batmobile that he called for.

"Great, so now we have a psycho and a lunatic in town that came from Gotham." Kim said to herself as she turns into superwoman and flies off with a sonic boom. "Whoever is this batman anyway?"

Daily planet 9:00PM:

"A batman and the joker in this town?" Monique asked.

"Yes, but he saved me from that psycho. Too bad I didn't have my hairdryer." Kim said in disappointment.

"Great, so we have a psycho and a lunatic in town. I wonder what's the chief's reaction is."

"KIM!" Perry yelled

"Yep, I know what it is now." Monique said.

"I'm coming sir!" Kim yelled.

We cut to the office.

"Kim, there is the news that batman and the joker is here in Metropolis!"

"I saw him last night at the party-"

"Look, my point is that you're the only tough gal that can help get why they are here."

"I know sir, but I don't think-"

"Yeah, he is mysterious I know that but at least find out why the joker was here so the government can do something. While you're beating the shit out of the joker find out why he is here in the 1st place. Oh, and if you get the picture of Joker knocked out if you found him please get that because I want that one too for extra salary."

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy" Kim said awkwardly as she left the office. "Well, just to bring things up: Perry wants some information about Batman and the joker being here and he wants me to get a picture of joker knocked out." Kim said to Monique.

"Wow. I'm glad that you have taken cheerleading classes because you're gotta need your fighting skills for this one."

Somewhere else in metropolis at the bar:

Carlini was enjoying a meal with his lieutenants when the Joker busted in the bar.

"And I thought my jokes are bad." The joker said.

"Who's the clown?" Carlini asked.

"The psycho kind of clown" The joker said as he grabs a knife from his pocket and throws it at the table. "I'm in town for business and a place to hang up my not-so-cheap coat."

"Try motel 8" Carlini asked in anger.

"Oh, and that's not so cozy without you? How about a magic trick to get a sleepover?"

"Are you nut's?" Carlini asked, annoyed and smashed the table. "Kill him."

Then the clowns came in and hold them hostage as Carlini accidently stepped up to the joker. The joker uses his other knife and puts it into his mouth.

"You wanna know how I got these scars? My father was… a drinker and a fiend. But one night, he goes all crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself, he doesn't like that, not one bit. So, me watching: he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me… and he says: Why so serious? He comes at me with the knife, Why so serious? He sticks the blade in my mouth. Let's put a smile on that face. Annnnnnnndd… Why so serious? The joker said then killed Carlini as he puts the knife back as his pocket. "Now, our operation is small, but there is a lot of potential… for aggressive expansion. So which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team?"

Sometime at 8:00:

The batman found out that Binko is at some club he's about to go to might know where the joker is. So he drops at the skylight and lands in front of the guy.

"It's been awhile Binko. I found out that your boss Carlini's been replaced. We need to talk."

One of the guy's is about to shoot him in the back but batman throws a batarang behind him as he missed a shot, people is running away except for his people, 2 of them is coming behind batman but he punched them 2, the others is charging at him but he throws a cage at them to knock them out, the last guy is using his gun to shoot at him but he runs to get away from the shot as he throws a bola at him to stop the gunshots. The thug is about to escape but batman throws a batarang at the door and gets behind the thug as he accidently steps back into him. Batman grabs him in the shirt roughly and pin's him into the wall to start asking questions about the joker.

"I want the joker." Batman said.

"Who knows? He's properly making ha-ha's to hire his friend's."

Batman whams him against the wall again roughly. "WHERE IS HE!?" Batman asked roughly as he raises his fist.

"I don't know, honest. I never went back after he muzzled in, I don't want anything to do with that psycho!" Binko screamed.

"You've got your answer. Now please lay off." Superwoman said in commanding voice as she grabbed batman in the arm where he's raising the fist.

But he grab's her hand and throws her at the table. She lands on the table and her cape embarrassingly covered her face as he glares at her while the other guy is making his escape. He narrows at him and is about to make a chase but superwoman rammed him against the wall with her shoulders.

"I won't tolerate your vigilantism in my city" Superwoman said as she walks right up to him.

"And do you recall what you're doing to my work?" Batman asked.

"This is my town; I get to make the calls. Now let's see who I'm dealing with." She said as she is about to use her x-ray vision.

"I don't think so." He said as he shows the small piece of kryptonite, causing her to get week and didn't peek through the mask.

"Kryptonite?" She said with a week voice.

"I'm sorry to use this but I can't let you spoil the surprise. Tell you what, for letting him get away I'm just gotta top that off with a punch in the face." He said then prepares his fist.

But because the kryptonite is so small she uses her strength to move from being punched and even uses a plate to cover the kryptonite.

"You were saying?" She asked while trying getting back up.

But he got out of the building then she tries to catch up with him, she hears the heartbeat and sees that he just got to another rooftop. She flies fast and catches him.

"Quit running." She said in commanding voice as she tried to remove the mask.

She removes the mask quickly after he catches him, her eyes widen as she look at his face in shock, she couldn't believe that Ron was the batman all along, and she lets go of him in shock after she found out who he is.

"Ron?" She asked with her voice barley coming out and takes a few steps back.

"You peeked." He growled as he uses his Taser to stun her.

He stings her and throws a smoke pullet at her to escape, she uses her super breath to blow out the smoke and finds that he escaped without a trace, and she tried her powers to detect where he is but he disappeared. She felt her heart sink as her vision turns back to normal.

"Ron, why are you doing all of this?"

Kim's apartment:

Kim lands on the balcony and enters the door that leads to her bedroom. She then grab's her cape and tosses it in the bed as she couldn't believe what she found out. She remembers the batman stories from months ago. She kept worrying about Ron and tries to not to cry over at what he had become.

"You know, it's not safe to change in here KP." She turns around to see Ron unmasked at the door outside. "People have a direct line of sight in the bedroom alone."

"Ron." Kim said.

"I know your gotta ask questions about me" Ron said softly.

"Ron, what happened to you?" she asked him.

"I don't like to talk about it." He said.

"Ron, don't do this. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me. This isn't like you at all!" Kim yelled as she grabs her arm.

"It's been 8 year's Kim; anyone can change during that time."

"Ron, please don't do this. This is not who you are." Kim said more worried and sad.

"Kim, don't make the scene."

"Ron, why did are you doing this? Was it because of me?"

"No, please don't stop me, it's not gotta anything."

Kim saw the pain at his eyes but the rest of him is cold and harden, she felt like that Ron had become a monster.

"Ron, you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend, I won't stop you." Kim said with a soft voice as she puts her hand on his cheek.

Ron closes his eyes in guilt and tells her about the whole thing of how he started being batman. Kim sat on her bed as she let everything sink in. That explained why he had stopped contacting her, and why she couldn't find his parents. But there was another feeling inside her that was beginning to eat at her. Guilt. She felt responsible for everything that had happened to her best friend.

"It's my fault, isn't it? All of this is my fault. If I had only taken you with me up North and told you the truth, this wouldn't have happened." Kim said, and soon felt one of Ron's strong hands around her hands as the other lifted her chin to look at him.

"This wasn't your fault, KP. You didn't pull that trigger and you didn't kill my mom and dad." He told her. "Kim, even I was still so angry with everything, I could never hate you." He said to her.

"Then why couldn't I find you? Ever since I came back, I couldn't find any sign of you." Kim said as a tear began to fall down her cheek.

"I didn't want you to find me, Kim. I didn't want you to know what had happened to me." Ron said as he looked down.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to remember me like I was." He said.

"Ron, I still love you after all those years. I've love you in any way you are right now." She said after she puts her hand on Ron's on his chin and raises it up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Ron, you're not a monster." She said with a slight smile.

Ron showed a little smile on his face as they both kissed in passion with gentle embrace.

"Thank you for still loving me." Ron said with a smile.

"Say, you wanna find out about my flight speed?"

"You mean take a ride with you?"

"Yes."

"I guess I can come." Ron said as he puts his hand behind his head.

"Great." Kim said as she puts her hands around Ron.

"We've been flying before in our lives."

"But not like this." Kim said as she flies up in the sky, carrying Ron.

Kim and Ron go flying around town, than got above the clouds as Ron sees how pretty it is to be above without a vehicle.

"Say Kim, do you want to dive down for a few second's then glide our way around town?" Ron asked with a small smile.

"I think I'll take that as a yes." So Kim lets go of Ron and they both dive down looking at each other.

After 14 second's Ron spreads his arms with his cape to glide as Kim is flying below Ron. Kim then spreads her arms like Ron. A minute later they both grabbed each other as they both go to Gotham.

"How do you like Gotham from up here?" Kim asked with her eye's half shut and a smile.

"It looks the same but more beautiful with you." Ron said.

They both fly around the city, then they got back to metropolis as Ron and Kim dives down to her apartment then land's safely.

"How did you like going solo?" Kim asked.

"I liked it. Not as much as being with you."

"I need to be with you too. Even as you're a bat." Kim said as they both giggled. "I'm really glad you know a lot better, I do kinda miss your goofiness that you lost a little bit."

"Well, I didn't lose all of it. When I was dating movie stars- yeah, I date the good way also. - I kinda show off some of it or maybe because I've been drinking a little bit."

"Wow. Well to be fair-" Kim is about to finish but Ron joins in. "Some billionaires act like that sometimes." Both said. Kim wins a jinx like always so I'm not doing that one.

So they both go all the way through the night, and I mean ALL the way (Meaning that the both sleep with each other in costumes.) through the night. Kim and Ron are glad to be together again even if they are different heroes.

Next morning:

Kim felt the warmth from Ron's body and loved it but sees the Ron isn't at bed with her; she sees one of his boots on top of her dresser and laughed. She heads to the kitchen to find that Ron is in the costume without his cowl, boat's, and gloves. She even sees that Ron flipped the pancakes and catch it with his pan.

"I guess that your monkey training gave you good reflexes even with food." Kim said with a smile.

"Oh, morning Kim." Ron said as he turns with a smile on his face.

"So, what is the joker doing here?" Kim said while wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, I know that he robs mob banks. My guessing is that he's looking for a good hiding place here or that he might be looking for something, but whatever he's doing it is not good." Ron said after the pancakes are done.

"Did he have a name before he became the joker?" Kim asked after they sit down.

"We hadn't caught up on anything about him."

"Damn, thing's might get worst when he is here. But I'm glad to have you here; maybe that you can me can find him together at nighttime."

"KP, the joker wants me to take off my mask and turn myself in."

"Hey Ron, I can do anything remember?"

"I know Kim, Felix is continuing the search for him while you are flying around. Say, since today is Sunday why don't you fly around with those super peepers of yours and see if you can find him?" Ron said as they eat.

"If he's a psycho then I will help you through this. Side's I never gave up on you."

"So how was Monique?"

"Oh, she is good. She never had trouble with work."

"Say, after we catch the joker do you want to move in with me? Sides I know that I have a girlfriend who's faster than a speeding bullet." Ron asked as he is drinking most of the orange juice in one gulp.

"I guess I can because of that car. As long as it flies, we'll be ok. Just need little upgrades. But I still have to protect metropolis at times."

"Great." Ron said with a smile.

So after breakfast, she takes him to his hotel room by window, you can see clearly that bat's don't come at daytime until the justice league came in… which will be coming soon hopefully- I MEAN next! As Felix calls Ron.

"Hey Felix."

"_Oh, hey Ron. Is that superwoman behind you_?"

"I know who she is as she knows who I am. Listen, Kim is going to move in with us, all she needs is some upgrades for her car."

"_Oh, your girlfriend is moving in with you? That's nice. Oh where is Kim anyways_?"

"She's right here. Old friend." Kim said in her costume.

"_Kim? I'm surprised, At least I know what the glasses are now. That's nice._" Felix said.

"Well, I'll see you sometime later." Kim said then kissed Ron in the check and flies off.

"Lucky girlfriend you have." Felix said with- well, I'm just gotta say this: Pedo smile. XD

Tonight, somewhere in town 12:50AM:

There was a crime scene that just happened, the joker just strike again as the batman comes to the crime scene and get the evidence of where he's headed.

"Felix, the joker just made his next move." Batman said through his com.

"_I noticed. BTW, your girlfriend is coming to help you with the evidence_."

"Ok, when's the cops gotta be here?"

"Few minutes." Superwoman said as she enters the apartment. "Felix told me that the joker just made his move here so I had to come and help you."

"Same old Kim. Now where's the bullet? It should have a finger printer if we're lucky." Batman said as he examines around the corpses.

"I noticed that he's going after Harvey dent. Is he making his way here or is he gotta get something from this town and come back to Gotham for a chance for success?" Kim asked after she looked at the newspapers and their names.

"He has business in Gotham; does this town have a powerful science lab that brings hope for this town?" Batman asked as he examines the bullet hole with his cowl.

"Yes, star labs. But whatever he's stealing from there is not going to be good. Oh, let me help you with that." Superwoman said as she uses her heat vision around the bullet hole the shape of the rectangle.

"Thanks." Ron said without looking at her.

"No big." Kim said as she hears a titanic shipment is sinking. "Oh no, I'm sorry sweetie but there's a ship sinking. I'll see you around." Kim said in worry but then finds the he disappeared when she turns around. "Oh, I'll get him for that." Kim said with a grin then leaves the apartment with super speed.

The docks 1:00AM:

The joker was waiting for Batman as he got the project that looks like a robot crab. It fires lasers and can track anyone who is a target. And Superwoman… well, we'll get to her in a minute. Batman sees the joker and lands to the docks to see what he's up too. But it turns out that he stole the robot from the star labs but he's got 5 more and he's heading out to Gotham to spread more chaos there once he's done with Batman. So the robot shoot lasers at batman but he uses a Taser to shock the robot but it only stings him for a few seconds so he doesn't have much time, he needs something to kill it so he gets on the bus that has the daily planet on its side and rides through the bridge, but it turns out the robot's got wheels whenever things get too difficult for him in the ground.

Somewhere in the seas:

There is a hole and the same robot that have little energy to hurt superwoman, it turns out that the joker is distracting her so batman can be helpless for death. But she was at her job; she picks up the robot, dodging the lasers, and put the robot into the water until it is shutdown. But it turns out it's another kind that can survive the water unless the insides are exposed, so she punches the robot until there is a crack on it. But the robot is stunned for a little so it gave her time to pick up the ship to dump water, find an emergency boat, and use her heat vision around the boat to melt and cover up the hole. The ship is saved but the robot comes back from the water and attacks her, she removed its head and puts the robot in the water like she is trying to drown it until it is broken.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm coming." Kim whisper's in worry.

Daily planet:

Monique got the call as she is reported about superwoman fixing the ship in harbor.

"Superwoman's towing the ship in harbor? Can you find out how close she is? (Beat) Yeah I'll hold." Monique wait's and looks at the window to see lasers outside being fired, the laser shoot across the window, batman lands on the building, and glare at Monique.

"Let me guess, you're the only one here?" he asked.

Monique nods and batman picks her up to escape the robot that is shooting lasers at them. They both get to a door and puts down Monique.

"Is there something I should know?" Monique asked calmly.

Batman ties up the door to buy them time as he uses his grapple to get downstairs faster.

"How do you contact superwoman?" Batman asked before they reached downstairs.

"She's out on the sea!" Monique yelled.

"Never around when you need her." Batman said annoyed as they both get inside the paper room. "Stay here; I'm the one it's after." Batman said as she puts her with the fire extinguisher.

The robot enters the room to try and figure out where he's hiding. Batman throws a batarang at its head and blows up the laser. But it still alive, he uses both of the legs to try and stab him but batman holds him off and then gets behind the wheels that help the papers and his cowl gets caught in it. Monique picks up the fire extinguisher and throws it at its head. Ron kept struggling and see's Monique behind the robot.

"Ron!?" Monique reacts in surprise.

Ron breaks free of the legs and uses one of its legs and puts it inside the wheels as the robot shuts down. He grabs his cowl and cape and ties it back up to his head.

"So what were you going to tell me, you and superwoman's honeymoon?" Monique asked with her arms crossed and a mad look.

Then it turns out the robot is still not shut down, it was just damaged and it looks at Ron.

"Stay back!" Ron said with his normal voice.

But luckily superwoman arrived and smashed the robot with her feet behind its back to FINALLY shut it down.

"Did I miss anything?" Superwoman asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, she knows my secret for one thing." Ron said annoyed.

Cut to Ron's room at 2:00AM:

"How could you lie to me like that!?" Monique shouted in anger.

"I never said I wasn't batman silly." Ron said playfully and unmasked as he is messing around with her and gets smacked at the scrape he got from the robot. "OW GODDAMNIT Monique, it's true you know!" Ron shouted painfully.

"You know what really bothers me? A man that has a double life on the hottest story of the year, BATMAN unmasked and there isn't a blessing thing I can do about it." Monique said in frustration.

"I guess you are jealous." Ron said with a smug grin.

"You know what? I hate you." Monique said with a death glare.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me for not being so goofy anymore and messing around with you."

"Ok, ok no need to mess around with her." Superwoman said with playfully attitude.

"Well, Ron here has a double life and HE'S ACTING LIKE A SMART IDIOT JUST TO MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Monique shouted as she turns to superwoman.

"Jeez, what's your problem with him? He's just a guy with a cape. How would you like it if I acted like him?" Superwoman asked with a questioned look on her face.

"I don't know, wait… are you guy's dating? Because if you guys are then-"

"NO!" Both shouted at Monique, lying.

"Ok, just get him to piss off. I'm just need to be alone." Monique said while putting a hand on her face.

"Alright, it turns out that he has 5 robots and he's going to use them in Gotham. But when?" Ron asked in worry while gliding from the rooftop.

"I don't know, but where ever he is I think he's making a move in your town. So I want in for you because he killed many people in my town. I want him to pay for it." Kim said in anger while looking forward.

"A partnership? I've been through that before but I don't want that psycho to kill anymore and rob anymore mob banks."

"Tell me about it, at least metropolis have less crimes because of me. How many inmates have broken out from your town?"

"Half." Ron said while firing his grapple to get to another rooftop.

"Dang, well I'm moving in with you so I'll properly help you with that a little bit."

"Yeah." Ron said as he lands on the rooftop. "Felix, did you found out where the joker's headed?" Ron asked as he contacts Felix.

"Yes, he's on his way here. But, he'll hide very well again until tomorrow night."

"Damn, time for Ron to leave the city."

"You know it."

Airport, 9:30AM:

"Well, KP I'll see you in town." Ron said.

"I know. It while take a while for me to get to Gotham." Kim said with hope.

"I'll see you later." Ron said as they both kissed.

So Ron leaves town as she watches him leave, she is glad to have her boyfriend back new and improved, she still have hope and happiness on her as she gets into the car and drives off to get back to helping people with Kim on their side.

Tonight at Gotham:

We see the joker riding on the truck with his thugs and the cops with SWAT are protecting Harvey while driving. Superwoman wasn't going to be there in time because there is a volcano erupting at some village. The joker kept firing guns at the police truck but it doesn't help.

"These things are built for that right?" Harvey asked in concern

But then he sends out the crab like robot at top of the truck to try and destroy it. Luckily batman drives up to them and uses its missiles to distract it and it focused attention on the batman, he jumps on the batmobile so he uses the breaks to throw the robot into the air. Then the joker is about to use a bazooka at the truck, but because the robot is focusing at the batmobile he charges against it and gets blown up by it.

"Stupid robot, give all of them at the batman and Harvey." The joker growled.

Then the rest of robots jump at their vehicles, the batman orders a self-destruct and uses the batpod for the 1st time. After the self-destruct commenced 2 robots are blown up because of the powerful explosion of the tumbler.

The robots are almost there to kill the truck but luckily superwoman arrived in time to save Harvey and kill the robots.

"Oh, superwoman wants to play huh?" The joker asked.

The joker then goes up to the driver and decides to drive and let the driver go up at the back and help the clowns. Then the helicopter tries to help the police.

"Ok boys, rack them up. Rack them up, Rack them up, Rack them up." The joker said through Com.

The thug's fire two lines as the helicopter heads towards them, the helicopter gets out of control and falls down, but superwoman uses her super speed to get the guy's out of the police helicopter before it lands on the ground. The joker laughs because of the explosion. Superwoman gets back on destroying one more robot. Batman kept driving his way as he enters a short mall as people run for cover while batman still drives, he then shoots the garbage to clear his way through, and then batman spins his vehicle towards the joker.

"Now there's a batman." The joker said while driving.

Then the both drive towards each other.

"Oh, you wanna play? Come on. Come on." The joker said.

Batman fires 2 of its grapples from the vehicle in front of the truck and goes below the truck and behind it; he zigzags around the poles and drops the grapple.

"He missed!" the joker shouted.

Then the truck flies upside down as the batman uses its back wheel and turns around towards the joker. The joker gets out of the car to find that Superwoman lands in front of him.

"Oh come on I want you to hit me. Come on." The joker said while firing her.

Then the joker decides that it's time to reveal the weakness of superwoman, he grabs the retractable knife out to reveal that it has kryptonite stolen from the star labs. She gets weakened and feels like her body is on fire. The joker laughed while jumping at her, then gibbers like he's shocking somebody, then the joker tries to stab her but someone points a gun at him.

"Aah! Can you please just give me a minute!?" The joker begged then gets into ground.

"We got you, you son of a bitch." Gordon said while shooting at the knife to destroy the kryptonite.

Then Gordon opens the door for Harvey to get out.

"Gor- you do like playing things close to the chest." Harvey said while nodding.

"We've got him Harvey." Gordon said with a smile.

Then batman drives up to them.

"Did I miss anything?" Batman asked.

"Yep, you missed the joker using a knife that has kryptonite. But we destroyed it." Superwoman said. "By the way, nice to meet you Gordon and Harvey. Goodnight." Superwoman said while flying off with a sonic boom.

So the joker is taken to jail as Kim moves in with Ron the next day after work, Felix makes upgrades for her car and rebuild the tumbler. The next night, the batsignal light's the sky as Ron and Kim run as they both show their symbols from their chest.


	4. The league of their own

2 Years later:

Most of the criminals of Arkham are back in jail, Kim and Ron have been dating for a while, and Kim's job at the daily planet is no longer needed. But Monique still haven't lose track of Kim and Ron, even Kim works with Ron's company now, half her time she loves how everything is planned out for her life. Brainiac reached Earth but is destroyed and put into space where his technology won't somehow get back together and there were no remains of him at Earth, she is clear about everything went it comes to technology that kills the Earth. New heroes like the flash, hawkgirl, Wonder woman, and green lantern (John Stewart) have appeared throughout the years. But one day, everything changed for our heroes.

Something happened in the heart of metropolis while Kim is visiting Monique, the comet crashed near the park. Ron watched the news about it so he decides to don his new costume that he developed 7 times for his suits, just for a variety. Kim transformed into superwoman and flies to the comet that just crashed, she puts everyone to safety as something starts breaking apart from the giant comet, and it turns out to be imperium walker. Yeah, I know the name.

Batman arrived in time as the military joined Superwoman and batman and throws everything they got but they never got damaged. Even the lasers are like kryptonite, yeah kryptonite. But the suddenly, Superwoman suffers a psychic migraine; entranced, as she flies away as Batman follows her.

Batman found out that she is inside for what it looks like it belongs to the government as he sees a giant hole that superwoman punched, he goes inside to find a lot of humans inside in alien pods, and he sees superwoman beating the door up to try and get in so he throws a batarang beside her as she turns around to see the dark knight standing behind him with a new costume. The new model is terrifying then the old one as it has black all over it with titanium plates all over him as cloaked draped around him, hiding most of his body from sight. It looked like it crawled from someone's nightmares.

"Hold it superwoman; destroying government property isn't your style. What is going on?" The dark knight asked as he walks up to her.

"See for yourself." Superwoman said as she picks up the weaken door and throws it on her right. They both see the technology for a second then punched another door to get inside to find a Martian held.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Mankind's only hope" Kim said as she frees the Martian. "He's been trying to telepathically contact me. But the stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through I came to rescue him."

"What's he doing here?"

"The invasion." The Martian said telepathically "I came here to warn you but I was captured and prisoned here, they wouldn't listen."

"Big surprise." Batman said sarcastically as he crosses his arms.

"I sense you don't trust me, perhaps this will help." The Martian said as he shape shifts into a human-like form with 2 red straps shaped like an X, blue cape, boots, and shorts. "I am J'onn J'onzz." He said as he raises his hand to Batman.

"Don't take it personally, he doesn't trust anyone." Superwoman said.

"A wise policy." J'onn J'onzz said.

Ok, the Martian talks and looks like a robot so I can't do expressions for our alien. Alright, so we cut to the outside as they leave.

"Stop right there superwoman, your trespassing the restricted area! Our orders is to keep that freak here." The military leader yelled

"Hold it!" Superwoman said as she steps in front of J'onn. "I'll vouch for him you must let us go!"

"I don't think so."

"But the world's security is at stake."

"And that's why you are not leaving here alive." the soldiers shape shift into white-skinned aliens and aim their weapons at the trio.

"It's them." J'onn said.

The aliens fire at the trio as Batman and J'onn dodge for cover and superwoman gets shot and pushed back into the tank. Batman throws an explosive batarang above the aliens and took down 4 of them, another alien sets it weapon behind batman.

"Behind you!' J'onn said as he passes through Batman like a ghost to save him then got stunned by the shot as batman throws an electric batarang at the alien.

"J'onn, are you alright!?" Batman asked as he helps pick him up by his arms. "Hang on!"

"Get him to safety, I'll cover you!" Superwoman yelled as she picks up the tank and blocks the alien's gunfire.

Batman helps J'onn to the batwing as J'onn's eyes glows red. Superwoman throws the tank at the aliens and flies with the batwing.

"That was close."

"We're not safe yet. Look." J'onn said as he points his eyes at the alien ships coming towards them.

The batwing flies away and dodge the shots as superwoman does her best to take out the aliens chasing after the batwing but gets pinned down by their shot. The batwing's left wing gets shot and falls but then a green energy stopped the fall.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he glares at J'onn.

"Help has arrived. J'onn said as they both glare at the green lantern whos holding the ship.

Then hawkgirl appears as the aliens try to shoot at the green lantern as she took out 2 ships with her mace with 2 swings.

"Hawkgirl, what's she doing here?" Batman asked as J'onn gets out of the ship and the green lantern puts the ship into safety.

"Sorry I'm late." Green lantern said as our heroes work together to take out the aliens. Batman glares at the fight that was going on, hawkgirl gets pinned down as Wonder woman arrived in time.

"Allow me." Wonder woman said as she uses her indestructible bracelets to bounce off the shots to take out the last ship and guard hawkgirl. Green lantern uses his ring to shield wonder woman and hawkgirl as the damaged ship come towards both of them.

"Thanks." Hawkgirl said to wonder woman as our heroes fly to batman who just disappeared into shadows, then the flash comes in and drops the damaged left wing with the batwing.

"Hey bat's, I think you dropped this." The flash said when he tries to look around for the batman then see's the heroes land, wonder woman mostly, I'm not even doing dialogue for that, and then sees batman out of the shadows with the new costume which gives everyone the chills except superwoman and the Martian.

"Oh that's gotta give me nightmares." The flash said spooked.

"It was lucky you guy's showed up to help." Batman said while glaring at them.

"No, not luck. I telepathically summoned them." J'onn said.

"Look I'm usually pretty quick on the updates but will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" the flash said as everyone looks at J'onn.

So, superwoman uses her heat vision to fix the batwing's left wing.

"So, j'onn j'onzz, you came from mars to warn us?" Wonder woman asked.

"This is just too weird." The flash said.

"I've seen a lot of stranger things." Green lantern said then looks back at the Martian.

So J'onn tells them about his past life about the white aliens, J'onn is the last survivor, the astronauts accidently revived the white aliens while J'onn is in hibernation, they set their sights on Earth because of no more Martians, he got captured before he can warn them, and they send advanced aliens to destroy the space defenses.

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network so we couldn't detect their activities." Batman said

"We've got to stop them before it's too late." Green lantern suggested

"I believe it's already too late." J'onn said as he sees the process have begun.

"What was that?" Wonder woman asked in concern.

"It's begun." J'onn said as everyone looks at the dark clouds getting ready to cover the Earth.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to block of the sun so they can live in darkness."

"Friends of yours?" The flash asked.

"It's no joke." Batman said.

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up the batch of that nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed while I was captured." J'onn said.

"Uh, what's plan b?" The flash asked.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Wonder woman said while holding both her hips.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." Green lantern said as he looks to wonder woman in the eyes.

"We amazon's are warriors born, want to test me?!" Wonder woman asked fiercely.

"Let's not fight among ourselves, John we're gotta need all the help we can get." Superwoman said while putting her hand at Green lantern's shoulders.

"Fine, sorry… your highness. We'll have multiple objectives, so we'll need to split into teams." Green lantern suggested.

"Dips on the amazon." The flash said while using his super speed and put his arm around Wonder woman which causes her to have a- (Laughs) Ok, ok. I'll laugh at that for hours so I better not explain it.

Alright, so they split into 3 teams. Green lantern and the flash. Superwoman and hawkgirl. And Batman, Wonder woman, and J'onn. Oh, and I'm not kidding, Superwoman and hawkgirl failed but the others didn't, and batman- Ok, we'll get to that soon. As the rest of the heroes meet up with the last factory.

"Sorry we're late; we had to help the civilian's." Green lantern said.

"Why did you call us here for?" The flash asked.

"Superwoman's been captured, she's trapped somewhere inside with hawkgirl." Wonder woman said as the factory puts out lightning, that's right I put's out lightning in the sky's I'm not kidding.

"Whoa."

"And what about batman?" Green lantern asked.

"He acted heroically to the very end." J'onn said.

"The bat's gone?" The flash asked shocked.

"He was a true warror." Wonder woman said like she gives her blessing.

"This is not good, defiantly not good." Green lantern said as he looks into the madness of the factory.

So they went to the damaged blocks to hide from the imperium walker as they make a plan to get inside.

"Ok we're going in. Flash, you create a diversion. Diana, you watch my back."

"You wanna relay on an amateur?" Wonder Woman teased. Which causes Green lantern to give a dirty look and then they go on with they get started.

The flash throws a rock at the walker which causes it to look at the flash who is waving his arms at it.

"Tag, your it!" The flash yelled then blows raspberries and runs from the gunshots. "Not even close!" The flash yawned. "Come on slow poke I dare you, over here!" the flash said as he waits for it to strike but runs to dodge the leg coming to stab him and got his leg blown up because of the dirty, explosive stuff. "Oh-ho you really stepped on it that time. Buh-bye." The flash said then runs inside the factory with the other heroes.

"Where are they hiding?" Green lantern asked.

"This way." J'onn said as he head to the other way.

"Hope I didn't keep you-" The flash gets interrupted by alien language

They see 2 aliens as J'onn shape shifts into one of them aliens. Gets them to the heroes then kills them by passing through their chests with their arms.

"Come." J'onn said to the team.

"Is it just me or does he creep you out too?" The flash asked.

So the team found a wall that might lead to Superwoman and hawkgirl, so John uses his ring to try and cut through the wall as we cut to outside as the imperium finally arrives. Green lantern finally cut through the wall to see superwoman and hawkgirl hanging upside down knocked out.

"Great hera." Wonder woman said as they watched them upside down.

The team tries to free them but J'onn found out that something is wrong, the 2 aliens just disguised themselves to set a trap and get gassed on.

We cut to somewhere at the factory as Superwoman is woken and tries to wake up J'onn.

"J'onn, j'onn wake up! Superwoman yelled at J'onn to wake him up.

"Superwoman…"

"you shouldn't risk your lives to safe us."

"Would you have done this for me?"

"Oh, my aching head." The flash moans.

"Earths mightiest heroes, welcome." The commander said as he shape shifts into a human.

"Son of a bitch." Superwoman whispered.

Ok, this is too boring, what do you say we cut to the chase? (Oh, sure.) So, let me tell you about the drill before the action starts: Imperium leader, j'onn is 1st, and noticed that J'onn is hiding something.

"NOW!" J'onn yelled.

Then an explosion occurred at the shelf of the ion crystal as batman appeared.

"Batman!?" The flash said shocked.

"It can't be!" Wonder woman said shocked.

"I Mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." J'onn said while he is struggling.

The batman placed the device to sabotage the ion crystal to reverse the field's polarity.

"What have you done!?" Alien commander asked in fear.

"Reversed the Ion charge." Batman said then grabbed his grapple to escape the gunshots coming towards the ion crystal.

So the clouds are disappearing and the sun is coming back, the aliens begin to die and J'onn breaks free and uses his strength to keep the imperium into the sun as best as he can who is very slowly melting.

"Oh, that is one nasty sunburn." The flash said with a disgusted look.

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from the depths of space the Imperium have resistance to the sun's radiation." Batman said while using his laser to break free wonder woman.

Superwoman got her powers back and uses his heat vision to break free.

"So you did find out about this after all." Wonder woman said as she breaks her left arm free.

"Destroy them!" the commander ordered as the aliens fired at our heroes.

Diana bounced the gunshot from behind batman as superwoman uses the ground to block the gunshot's as she uses her heat vision to free hawkgirl, everyone is freed as they fight off the aliens and smash even larger holes in the roof. The Imperium, its skin blistering, hastily retreats back into its shuttle, leaving the Carter doppleganger to die, and makes for the mother ship. However, Diana lassoes the shuttle, which Hawkgirl further damages with her mace, and swings it into the factory, destroying both it and the Imperium.

The other heroes quickly evacuate the captured humans being held there, before the factory explodes. The mother ship flees into space.

Superwoman and the rest of the heroes destroy the remains of the aliens as the people of Earth relaxed that they were lucky but still wonders what will happen if they return or if there are other alien invasions that will happen. Batman is at the cave and turn off the news as he wonders about it too.

Then we cut to sometime later in space as we see the space station designed by the batman called 'The watchtower', as superwoman acknowledges about the space station.

"Incredible. Does your stock holders know about this Ron?" Superwoman asked.

"A line item hidden in space R&D budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning for detecting other threats or alien invasions from space." Batman said.

"And it also has a fully stocked kitchen! Ice mocha?" The flash asked superwoman.

"No thanks." Superwoman said with her hand like a stop sign.

"Mm, we don't have these on Themyscira." Wonder woman said in acknowledgment.

"Stick around princess, I'll show you the ropes." The flash said with a smile.

"Perhaps I will."

"An impressive insolation, Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us?" Green lantern asked alongside with hawkgirl.

Ok, this is to embarrassing for me to write. Superwoman addresses the assembled heroes, saying that the invasion has proved to him that even he isn't powerful enough to safeguard the Earth by himself. He proposes the formation of the Justice League. Four of the other heroes agree (in his or her own way); Batman, used to operating solo, is reluctant to join a team, but assures them that he'll be on call when they need help. The last holdout is J'onn, who is off by himself, looking out at the stars. When Superwoman goes to him, J'onn says he is the last surviving member of his race. Superwoman says she can relate, and assures J'onn that he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

Meanwhile back at Gotham a nighttime:

"Well Ron, I never got the chance to tell you about the costume since the alien invasion." Superwoman said while sitting at the rooftop looking at the lights.

"Really?" Ron asked in his normal voice and unmasked. "Did I scare you?" Ron asked with a smile.

"A little bit, but the suit is more fitting for you and your cute when you're trying to scare people." Kim said with her hand at Ron's back and her other hand circling her finger at the bat symbol with her eyes half shut and a smile.

"Well, I'll just try to do it again while you're alone." Ron teased.

"Oh, if you manage to do it, I'll kill you." Kim giggled as she kissed Ron.

"I'm just glad that we can make the world safe again with the justice league we've brought together." Ron said as he looks up at the sky.

"Yeah, me to." Kim said as she looks up at the sky.


	5. Middletown visit

Wait, seriously? Jurassic park 4 is coming out, but now called Jurassic world!? I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THAT! Oh, sorry, I just found out that a sequal for Jurassic park is coming soon called Jurassic world, but that's not important right now, what's important is that we are telling a remake here. Now let's continue!

Anyways, we see Wade working on the next project along with the twins who is now ripped, and I'm not even kidding, Wade, Jim, and Tim are actually ripped as in strong, Wade's not lazy or something like that anymore, Jim and Tim have the muscle just in case there is danger or something like that and to help with the projects because they are strong and they can carry stuff to put together stuff and I have to clue. XD

Kim and Ron is paying for a visit to Wade and the tweebs, by the way, they are not in a jerky attitude anymore, just barley anyway. And yes, Ron is going to be batman in Middletown. We are at the plane with Kim and Ron.

"Oh boy, can't wait to see our old friends again." Ron said relaxed.

"Me too, metropolis isn't having robberies recently so I thought I might come too. By the way, this is a nice ride." Kim replied.

"Thanks KP, by the way, do you think that Wade is gotta be ticked that I give you a hack proof diary or something, you know, if I was a bat or developed that just to help make a better world?" He asked with a goofy smile with his eyes looking at his left without even turning.

"He might be since he can't hack into my dairy or that he might not be because you can outdo him but either way we'll just accept having a good time at our old home." Kim smiled.

"It's OK, if he gets ticked off I'll try to scare him if I'm in costume, like how I scared you." He teased.

"Oh, shut up, your making me blush." She giggled.

Middletown, 1:00PM:

We see that Wade and the twins- Yes, I just like to say the twins because it's better than saying tweebs, side's I think that'll be retarded and harsh for me. Anyway Kim and Ron arrived at wade's factory, which is also another one of the science labs that also helps the world.

"Wade!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, it's so nice to see you on foot again, and Ron it has been a long time!" Wade said.

"Ah yes, I wanted to see you on foot again and I can't believe that your ripped, don't you ever call me puny." Ron said with an ugly face.

"Oh we won't, also I can't believe you are using the money to help other people and own a company now."

"Yeah, I've known a lot better, how's your mom?"

"She's fine, I helped with the chores once and awhile, kept doing practice and stuff for defense, and I even kept helping with Kim's stuff. And by the way, I am really sorry about your loss."

"Thanks wade, but I've been doing things to make them proud somewhere up there. And I'm glad that I'm doing it."

"Kim!" Both Jim and Tim yelled.

"Oh, it's been awhile hasn't it?" she said with a smug grin.

"Yeah, but at least-" Tim stopped

"-we are not jerks like back in the past anymore." Jim added.

"Thank god for that, how's mother?" She asked while adjusting her glasses.

"She is good, like wade, we sometimes help her out." Tim said.

"So, how has the projects and stuff going wade?" She asked wade.

"Factory is good as new, but developing hover vehicles? Still figuring that out but everything is going fine at Middletown, and I'm glad that you still help people. I also like superwoman helping people around the world and such, and no offense but I think she is faster than you."

"None taken, she's generous for me to do some work. We're friends by the way."

"Hey I got something to celebrate the reunion."

"Food." Jim said alone.

"Food, Food!" Jim, Tim, and Wade said together.

"FOOD!" All together.

Narrator: Use your adult words!

Somewhere in Middletown at a fancy restaurant:

"Boy Ron, I've always wonder what it's like to be here." Wade said.

"You're welcome." He said with a dumbass smile.

"Well, he's rich and likes to go on fancy restaurants whenever he goes out of town, along with me." Kim said while placing her right arm at Ron's neck.

"OK, do I even have to make fun of this? Because I'm sensing a little romance going on." Tim said.

"Say Ron, still love the nachos?" Jim asked.

"A little bit, I just eat some healthy stuff to get my muscle up, you know unlike the old days." He said with a disgusted look. "Oh, the memory of being a fat monster rapes me." Said while rubbing his temples.

Most of the group giggled then their orders came as they get starting to eat, they talked about their lives and yeah you all knew this is coming, Wade asked why some of her system is hack proof, batman gave that technology to her, and wade gets humiliated that the bat's technology is hack proof.

8:30PM:

Kim, Ron, and the twins are visiting Ann as they are having a good time. But that doesn't last long as there is something wrong in Middletown, Kim didn't change into superwoman this time considering that the twins will figure out how she go there fast without a car, the twins get their weapons out and rides to the location with Kim, and Ron wears his costume once again and goes to Middletown quietly.

We see in the city that Wade's factory is being attacked by -big shock- Henchmen of the secret society team and Motor Ed along with them. And yes, Motor Ed is with the secret society, he's just messing around the car just to make sure no one gets in.

Wade is just sneaking around the building, hiding and waiting for help from Kim and the twins to come, and batman has beaten them to the punch and crouched over a building, looking for a way in quietly.

The twins finally found the factory but only to find that Motor Ed is watching the building, they kept driving and away from Ed's gunfire from the truck and see's that Batman entered the building by going through the air duct, and it causes Kim to think anymore of his hotness of being stealthy. HE'S A VIGILANTE ON A WHOLE NEW LEVEL and I'm being an idiot of telling my opinion of telling my own story, why do I need to tell my story for, I am the narrator. XD

Here's another creative scene, Ron see's the wet floor sign, and so what does he do? What any hero do if they see the wet floor: Step on it, slide, and get the bad guy.

He stealthy takes down the bad guy but finds that the whole room is surrounded with henchmen with guns, Wade is taken hostage, 2 guards are watching him so he needs to be smart and find a way to rescue Wade without being seen, and take out the 7 henchmen.

We then see Kim is now doing the unthinkable, SHE USES HER HEAT VISION TO BLOW THE TIRE WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT! *Gasp* Holy shit, I never thought about doing that, wow!

So Ed has his tire blown up as Kim jumps into Ed's vehicle to shut his vehicle down and take Ed into interrogation.

Back inside the building:

Batman saved Wade and puts him at the celling of the office and tells him to stay put, he gets to another vantage point to find that someone the rest of the team is about to come in the room along with Motor Ed with his cowl vision, he needed to distract them so he did inverted takedown to cause some noise and hide somewhere else. The rest of the team breaks in the room; batman throws 3 batarangs to disarm their weapons as the team arrest the rest.

"Wade, where are you!?" Jim asked as batman lands in front of them along with Wade.

"Did you catch him?" Batman asked Kim.

"Oh Yeah, he's just the man we'll need to search for the society." Kim replied.

"The What?" Tim asked.

"OK, go have some fun scarring him for information." Kim smiled as he drags Ed somewhere in the room.

"Why is he here, and how did he get here so fast for that matter?" Wade asked as a scream is heard from Ed.

"I-I have no clue." She said nervously.

"OK, OK, I'LL TELL YOU-" Motor screamed as Jim is about to say something.

"Um, are you sure he knows what he's doing, he's kinda taking this a little too dark." Jim squeaked with a disgusted face.

"Don't worry he's not going to kill him, he's just gotta scare him to death until he gets the information, sure it will sometimes take a few injuries, but he knows what he is doing." She smiled then stopped and gets her one eye closed and grits her teeth in disgust after seeing Motor Ed get knocked out. "But sometimes I can be disturbed by his actions."

"What is this society anyways?" Tim asked.

"Something you should not be concerned about." Batman replied, glaring at the twins.

"I better be going now, see you in the morning!" She waved while heading to the exit.

"So, you're the caped crusader that everyone has been talking about? Everyone thinks that you're crazy." Wade said with his arms crossed.

"You don't seem so happy with me, something about peeking to Kim's dairy that you can't do anymore, or is it just because of the technology?" He questioned. "Or C: Both?" He raised his one eyebrow with a slight smile.

"UGH, C. Also, I didn't think you have a sense of humor." He said, grumped, causing the twins to giggle. "Also, how did you get here so fast?"

"That's none of your business, I have to get going anyway, by the way, it's nice to see that a computer geek like you helped Kim in the past and still does that today." He said then climbed to the vent to get out of the building.

Soooooooooo, Ron and Kim gets back to her mom, went to sleep, and the secret society is hiding in Middletown and will strike tomorrow.

Folks, remember that I said that Hana is an all-around ninja? Well, don't worry; she's going to be the huntress sometime soon… after General zod is defeated.

Anyway, we cut to next morning as Kim and Ron goes back to Middletown high school and it brings back memories, but all of that doesn't last long as they are unwelcomed by some old friend.

(Imperial march plays as Bonnie and our world's finest team looks at each other)

Bonnie, that girl, who is still a douchbag today even back then, and I'm not even going to write about that. NEXT!

Alright, so Ron decides to dress up like a bat and sneak around the secret society's base.

?: If he's sneaking around alone, why doesn't he just call the league?

Oh, he can expect the worst out of everything remember? But hey, while Ron's stalking around it's time for some backstories!

So all throughout the years after Kim and Ron come back together again, Dick Grayson's parents got murdered, and became robin. After a few months the commissioner is arrested and Barbara is becoming a fearsome batgirl and tries to save her father, her father is freed. After the justice league saved the Earth from the white Martians Dick got out from college, he quits as robin because of how far Ron has gone of scaring guys who have information to death and Barbara is batgirl all this time, thus we continue our adventures here.

?: Oh, what else are we going to have for them talking about their lives after this?

Just shut up!

Alright, so the justice league came down to Middletown after batman reports on the secret society, Kim changes to superwoman, the twins and wade just decides to fight along with the league without even listening but they fought well, and you properly know what the action scene is gotta be like, and… blah, blah, blah.

Sometime after the fight:

Most of the league went back to the watchtower after they take the society back to jail, the rest of the team along with the tweebs and wade went back to the factory, and the world's finest changed outfits and sleep for the night.

Next morning, 8:30AM:

"Hey Kimme." Ann called. "I've decided to go and visit your cousin; you wanna come and bring Ron?" The mother asked.

"Well, OK, what about the tweebs?" Kim asked.

"I asked them if they want to come, they needed to work some more but they said they will come at 2PM." Ann replied.

"Oh, Ron, you wanna come and see my cousin?"

"I haven't seen her more than a decade, sure." Ron groaned.

"Rough sleep huh?" Kim asked.

"I've been through worst."


	6. Western tale

Now I will be honest I'm not a big fan of westerns, but there are 3 western movies that are not only the ones I like but my favorite of all. That's right a trio of west movies, its true grit (2010 Remake), cowboys and aliens, and Rango. I think I know how westerns go, Hanging, dark stories, killing, guns, drunk, and all that shit. Now, why am I making a western chapter you may ask? Well, Joss possible backstory that will be coming up in this chapter will be a good reason but I don't know, let's just get started.

It starts off with the possible family and Ron stoppable along with his pet Rufus, going on a trip back to lazy C to have a good time, Joss possible is now in control of all the Model is stuff and just sticks to being a normal girl of the Lazy C. As a matter of fact, Slim tells the story about Joss since Kim disappeared.

Joss possible has been so inspired and misses her cousin since she disappeared, because the she is so inspired she thought about becoming a cowgirl to protect her town, she works on everything a cowgirl does: She works doing practice with gun's, lasso, hand to hand combat, and of course riding on the house better along with knowing how to ride a motorcycle. And she goes by the nickname 'Vigilante' at times. Her outfit is traditional cowboy-style hat, costume and red neck scarf mask

"Boy Joss, that is some thrilling backstory, how is serving justice going?" Kim asked while they head outside.

"It's going great, I've locked up 125 varmints in jail, wanna see how well I my aiming is?" She asked while getting the empty bottle.

"Um, sure go ahead." She smiled.

She throws the bottle way up in the air above the house, she grabbed her gun and shot the bottle up in the air and it shattered.

"I'm glad that china man doesn't run 'em cheap shells on me again." She grinned as she puts her gun back.

"I thought the sun is going to be on your eyes!" She said, impressed.

"By the way, my ammo is like shooting 3 times 6 considering the ammo Wade makes for me, it doesn't kill but it can take out an object that I just shot. I can shoot you but you'll be injured before you know it sister."

"Sis!?" Ron yelled.

"Got a problem big brother? How about I report you to the sheriff about your questioning about my attitude, and yes stoppable, 'pursuit would be futile' and it's not spelled 'f-u-d-e-l'."

Then Kim starting with a giggle to Laugh of what her cousin just did, and Ron got angered a little bit.

"Joss that is a good one! I can't believe you; I don't even know what to say about you grown up and with a new attitude, JUST LET SOMEONE TEST YOU!" She laughed harder.

"Dicks." Ron squeaked before he walks inside, the robot house made a sound. "QUIET!" He angrily yelled at the house before he went back inside.

"Boy, what's his problem?" Joss asked.

"His parents got murdered almost 11 years ago." Kim replied.

"Oh, please lord, help Ron." She prayed.

2 Hours later:

"So you got some bad guys that has been out in jail in months and found a good place to hide?" Ann asked.

"Oh, lord gave them eye's but they cannot see nor superwoman through lead."

"Following new heroes huh?" Ron asked while taking another shot at beer.

"I like to follow the new heroes that are popping up just in case they ever come to town or if I even come across them, I think my favorite hero to follow is batman and superwoman. If I don't help fight for justice who will? Kim possible? Now I know that I love my cousin but it takes more than one hero to help at times."

"Wow, you're something about logic of justice huh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and I forget to mention that I come across 2 of my favorite heroes?"

"Really, you wanna tell us the backstory?" Jim asked.

"We don't mind, what about you guys?" Tim asked.

Bu-u-ut Kim is deciding if could reveal that she is superwoman all this time considering that she helped Joss AKA vigilante, but Joss tells her back story about her and the world's finest team sometime after Kim and Ron reunited. And yes, they decided to hear her backstory and slim is not listening considering that Joss tells him all about her adventures if they were exciting and fun, and I'm a moron.

2 years ago:

So the backstory begins with Joss at her motorcycle searching for the bad guys outside of town. They are seemed to be hiding at the forest's that doesn't have much trees and they hide pretty well, she always search deep and sometimes she finds evidence to who the criminals are and where they could be headed, but they barely get a track on them. The sun sets, it was time for her to go back home but she noticed the comet that crashed into the lands.

She heads on over to check out and see if there are aliens, but there isn't a sign of an alien, only one the criminals she is looking for is unconscious, she ties the bad guy up and put her next to the motorcycle and searches more about the comet. Then, a shadow came along, she looks up to see that an aliens are coming out of the comet, she didn't have time to count because there is so much that's coming she had to get on her motorcycle along with the tied up criminal and drives off to escape.

They are fast like the motorcycle's speed but she doesn't run away like a coward, she just fires at a lot of shots at the aliens and killed 52 of them, but there are about 200 more than just came out of the comet, the alien is about to jump at her in front but then superwoman stopped the alien along with batman at his plane.

"Woo-hoo! It is ni-i-ice to have guys like you to help in time!" Vigilante yelled, waving her hat and gets back to shooting.

"Who is that girl?" Superwoman asked while punching other aliens.

"I've heard some rumor about her, her name is vigilante, the hero of lazy C." Batman replied while firing a missile to destroy most of the aliens coming at our cowgirl.

So after killing a lot of aliens, our world's finest team lands down as batman collects one of the aliens DNA and that they are starting to talk about Vigilante.

"So, are you the cowgirl named vigilante that people has been talking about?" Superwoman asked with a questioned smile and getting ready to use her x-ray vision to peak through the disguise.

"Why yes ma'am, I'm at your service."

So, Kim sees that Joss is the cowgirl but is not shocked considering that she is inspired by her.

"Did you use your x-ray vision on her?" Batman asked while walking towards Superwoman.

"Yeah, I did."

"You don't seem so shocked."

"Oh, shoot, I knew you would properly do that on me, you couldn't resist! Side's I don't care since I've been doing this for a while." Joss said, smiling.

"Well, I think I know why you're doing this. Is it A: Your inspired by Kim possible, B: You love the old western movies, or C: Both?" Kim asked with a half shut eyes, smiling.

"The answer is C, now listen I gotta get this baddy in jail." She said while walking towards her motorcycle.

"Um, can we talk more once we get to lazy C? Those aren't all of the aliens!" Superwoman asked.

"Sure, I love to help you, side's I need to protect my town." Joss said while riding back to town.

Lazy C:

Our heroes found out that the aliens are scattered around the state and that if they don't find them all the town will suffer.

"That's not the only problem." Superwoman said. "I studied most of the aliens back at my fortress, these aliens are one of them, I can tell the cell's inside of an alien DNA, one of them that we mostly killed are pregnant."

"One of them aliens is pregnant? How many can they give birth to?" Batman asked.

"Nearly a hundred, and if it comes to pregnancy: They can hide very well before giving birth, I'm not kidding."

"That shouldn't be the problem for long, vigilante here shot one of them so we should track the blood to where the alien is." Batman said while using his grapple to get up to the bat-plane and flies on to where the aliens crashed.

"Where does he get all 'em toys?" Joss asked.

"I'd tell you, but then I have to kill you." She smirked. "Now come on, let's follow him and get tracking." She said while following the bat-plane.

So batman uploaded the DNA and now follows the trail, it took about a few minutes; there is a cave they found outside of town and discover a lot of Eggs inside.

"Oh we're gotta need a big bomb to blow them varmints." Joss said.

"But the most important question is: Where's the mommy?" Batman asked. "You 2 go back outside and look for the mother; I'll catch up."

So batman gets to his plane and fires 2 of his missiles at the cave and destroyed all the eggs, causing the mother to get angry and charge at the plane but Joss's aiming is so good she fired from 142 meters, and she killed the last alien.

"WOW, THAT'S SOME BULLY SHOT! THAT HAS TO BE MY NEW RECORD FOR MY GUN!" Joss cheered.

"Well, Joss, congratulations." Superwoman said while flying back to lazy C. "Now, it's time for the 2 of use to go." She said.

"I know, the world needs you." Joss said in a downed tone. "I am honored to be by your side though." She said while being put down back outside of her house.

"Goodnight Joss." She said as she flies off with a sonic boom along with her partner, AKA boyfriend.

Present:

"So, that's how I helped those 2 heroes." Joss said.

"Well Joss, you are some advanced hero." Ann said.

"Thanks Ann. Jim, Tim, want to hangout for old time's sake?" Joss asked.

"Hey Ronald, Ron?" Kim asked, noticed Ron fell asleep after a few bottles. "At least I don't live in the old west." She smiled.

So, here's your chapter of the Western tale. Next chapter is going to be meeting Green arrow and Black canary.


	7. Archer and the Bird (Origins)

Hello, I'm 17lakect, and I hate Halloween. Well, this chapter is finally here, and I know what you're thinking "Who is going to be green arrow and black canary on this story? Is it the same character's from the comics or is it the character's from the show that has cameos a lot?" Well, the answer is going to be the 2 character's that have cameos a lot. Now who is it going to be? It's gotta be answered in the story. And also, this chapter doesn't have much focus on our heroes this time, I'm just going over Arrow and Canary's origin and what happens after they found their criminal after the origin telling

So- *Sigh* -it continues at Gotham where Kim and Ron returns to Gotham after the visit to Middletown, they've put on their costumes and continue their jobs of protecting their own towns. Now for those of you who don't know, Kim always protects Middletown, whenever crime is low or not active there she comes by Gotham just to help her boyfriend throughout their time, or hear if there anything in troble around the world, or at the very least just go to sleep with a comfortable robe… for some parts.

So, Kim goes back to Metropolis as Ron is watching over Gotham in his bat outfit.

Somewhere at some docks:

Meanwhile, there is a blonde woman with black leather leotard, small jacket, fishnets on her legs, black high heels, and a black mask that covers her eyes and points upwards fighting the criminals who are stopping her from going anywhere because apparently they are rapists or something like that.

But her solo fight doesn't last long as our bat comes to fight the rapists, they got afraid and just bails.

"Well, thanks." The woman said in low voice while putting her hair at the back.

"I know you, the black canary. Why are you in my town?" He asked.

"Well, there is a criminal from the city I came from moved her just to get away from my pretty face." She said while looking at the ocean then turns her head back to batman and puts her one hand at her right hip as her eyes are half shut and smiles seductively. "Now what about my boyfriend 'Green arrow'? Well his bad guy moved to metropolis."

"So someone from you town wanted to come here when he knows I'll find him and take him down huh? Fine, you get around town to find him but ONLY if you tell me what this criminal is." He growled.

"Ohh, not in the mood huh? It's alright, I have some information about our bad boy." She whispered into his Ears while leaning her body at him and puts the card of who the criminal is at his hand and her phone number, then she backflips to her motorcycle. "Call me if you found out about where he is, or you can call me if you want someone who can scream like a bird." She said while driving out from the docks and blows him a kiss.

Then batman just made a whistle.

Meanwhile at metropolis:

While Kim is flying around she noticed an arrow that's at the sky and she comes towards it to find that a vigilante that's a green archer, the green arrow. Then she lands down to ask him some questions.

"So, you're the green arrow right?" She crossed her arms while looking at him in a serious tone.

"Read newspapers or watch news?" He asked. "Oh, and if you thought you can use your x-ray vision on me, the mask is lead lined."

"Impressive, you've been prepared, now what's going on?"

"Well, there is my criminal running around town, does that explain your question?"

"Oh, sure, but I've been through stuff that have criminals from another town too, I understand."

"The joker. Speaking of which: Is batman you boyfriend?" He asked, causing her to go nervous then blush.

"Y-yes, actually." She nervously smiled.

"Huh, well, I guess that's one thing we have in common because-" He got cut off.

"Love intrest black canary I know, we've heard about you… Did you ever go to Middletown high school?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's another thing we have in common." She smiles. "Now I'm gotta go, I'll do my best to search for your man arrow!" She said while flying off.

"_I wonder if batman ever did go to High school in my day_." He thought to himself.

Alright, let's look at the backstories, and yes, we are doing backstories on this one and no I will not tell about who are the criminals they are chasing, I'm just going over the origins while once in a while we cut to them doing hero work at the present. Now let's go to Tara as the black canary first.

Back at collage, Tara and Josh went to collage together after so the drama, but after 4 years Tara and Josh start to face something different that will chance their lives, remember in my first chapter when I said I killed of Team GO?

Well, Tara and Josh were actually in the fight when they are fighting for the last time, Josh lost Tara and tries to find here but Tara got caught up at the fight, the building that team go and the villains they are fighting exploded, and while Tara is trying to find her boyfriend, she got exposed to some kind of radiation without even knowing. And, we'll get to what happened to her in the minute.

Now Josh on the other hand, let's just say that he got knocked out in some boat and got washed up somewhere on the island far away. He tried waiting, Josh got angry, he tried to catch fish for food, but he got frustrated, but then he got an idea, he makes a bow and arrow, and his first shot got lucky, and he caught the fish. It took him 2 weeks to be found, but until that time he grew stronger and faster, and more skilled with archery.

Now, what is going on with Tara? Well, she have a sonic scream and she nearly killed a bunch a rapists, she controlled her scream power, and start's taking some kung-Fu, karate- You name it to how fighting works for heroes without powers.

Now what about our main heroes with their old friends? Don't worry, our main heroes found out about their identities, Kim gets shocked, Ron just is a little surprised, after their old friends got their bad guys they went back to their town while Kim and Ron continue to do what they do.

Alright, now that I got that out of the way, let's talk about, Josh and Tara finding out that they're heroes! And no, no, no, the idea is not going to be the exact same thing like how Kim found out that Ron is the batman… BECAUSE THEY, ALREADY KNOW! XD.

So yeah, sorry if it's not much in this chapter, I have no more ideas.


	8. Return of James

Guy's, I have to admit this, I kinda feel sad and sorry for James back at the story of the original FAH3's Invincible, I almost cried so I had to watch some epic stuff in order to survive the chapter. But what am I trying to do here? Well, OK, I know your gotta think I'm crazy or something but, it's the "Return of James"

Now before we get started with this story, let me tell you why this idea popped into me: Lord of the rings: The two towers. Now that we got that reason out of the way, let's continue.

It's been the anniversary of James death, Kim in her S outfit and Ann visits his grave and puts the flowers down.

"11 Years." Kim said depressed.

"I know, I miss him too." Ann said while hugging Kim.

"There are times that I'm embarrassed by him but I know that he was being a good father."

"He really is a good father, and you've been a good daughter since the beginning, I know that it's a loss to lose him but he offered his life to protect your from exposing who you really are and to help others. But we'll see him again someday." Ann said with a slight smile.

"I know."

"So Kimme, you want to stay for dinner with me?"

"Sure, hang on." She replied and flies off smoothly and heads back home along with the mother.

But then winds blow and a shadow blocks the tombstone.

"Kimberly, I'm home." The voice said.

Hey do you think it's- Oh, we got a cutscene at Gotham at 11:00PM, we'll figure it out. So we see that Kim in her mission outfit along with Ron in his batsuit is using their flips and kicks, trying to take out the bad guys who have Kung-Fu moves, robbing the Gotham bank.

On top of that, they are working for Bane, I guess you can argue that Bane doesn't do that kind of shit but the batman is so the drama to him that he has no choice but to see if they can help him or not, and on top of that again, bane has the moves just like in the movie "Dark knight rises".

?: What about Ra's, he is immortal and smart mastermind, mastermind!

Narrator: He isn't cool, I'm not even a big fan of him, the batman TV series from 2004-2008 never have him! I'm just glad because he has a big group of F***ing ninjas! Let's just continue the story and yeah, I'm not kidding, there are 5 ninjas that are taken down while Batman gets the answers while Kim is changing her outfit to go to metropolis, GOD I CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE KUNG-FU MOVES!

?: Why can't we just look at the internet?

Narrator: BECAUSE IT WOULD TAKE TO LONG TO TYPE FOR THE STORY AND I'M TRYING TO BE QUICKER AND INTO THE POINT, Go watch Kung-Fu panda or something! Maybe that will help figure out that action scene better, and on top of that, I WANT TO BE A SCRIPT WRITER SO I CAN PUT DOWN WHATEVER I WANT! AHHHHHHHH-

Technical difficulties again

Whew! I need to take anger management classes, back to the story.

Alright, so Kim came back with her outfit after Ron knocks out the ninja, and they start with the conversation.

"Did you get where Bane is located?" Kim asked.

"He doesn't know, but someone else does." Ron said with his bat voice.

"So, who is this bane?" She asked.

"He's a big one; he uses the toxin that makes him strong. He lift's up a car's weight and punches through walls if you are wondering how strong he is." He said while getting up on the rooftop with his grapple.

"Whoa, got the robot at his size and strength to take him down?"

"I've made it when I found out about his toxin can do to him, but until that time I had to be careful of where he punches and how much toxin he uses." He replied then hears something. "Wait." He raised his hand while using his cowls vision mode.

"What is it?" She whispers.

"White wizard, he have's the white clothes and his energy signature is high." He whispered while getting his electric batarang out.

"We must be quick; he'll put a spell on us if he speaks."

So they both come out from the wall and finds that the wizard shines the light on them, batman throws his batarang but the wizard uses his staff to throw it on his left, superwoman uses her heat vision but is used against her by the wizard's power.

"I've heard that you 2 are tracking the footsteps of Bane." The wizard asked.

"What is your meaning of our business?" Batman asked roughly.

"He's located on 250 502nd street, does that comfort you?"

"Why are you telling us this, and who are you?" He asked, Tone at anger and harsh. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

Then, the light stop shining as we see who the wizard is, it is James possible, his hair is white and have long hair and beard, he have the staff and he shows a little smile.

"It cannot be." Kim said shocked and her eyes widen.

"James possible?" Batman asked showing a little surprising tone.

Theeeeeeeeen Kim fainted, causing the bat look at her without turning his head.

"How are you alive?" Batman asked, now in steady tone.

"You don't have to cover identity Ronald." James said, causing the Ron to get his eyes widen and take of his mask and put his eye's back to calm.

"You have a lot to explain." He said, crossing his arms.

Then we wait for 6 seconds as Ron and James start to chuckle then turned into laugh and hugged each other.

"It's wonderful to see you again Dr. P!" He yelled in joy

"Nice to see you too." James said.

The cave:

"So Ronald, do I surprise you about my return and appearance?" James asked.

"A little about your appearance, I'm more surprised that you've returned in a new way." Ron said.

"Well you surprise me, by being a hero into a whole new level because of your anger and grief."

"So, when Kim wakes up, you have a lot to explain to us James, and if you thought about sending me to a black hole ever, think again." He growled

"Your parents want me to say hi to you and your little sister by the way."

Then Kara, the daughter of El -Yeah, I just had to do that. - wakes up and remembers her father's return.

"Dad!?" She yells in surprise.

"Hello Kimberly, it's so nice to see you again."

Kim just flies to her daddy to hug, and cries in happiness because of his return; it took her a minute to calm down, and starts asking questions.

"Daddy, how are you alive? You've died by the tornado."

"Through water, and lightning. Darkness took me… and I strayed out of thought and time, stars wheeled overhead… and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end, I've found your real father and mother, they told me everything about a new threat that will come to Earth very soon, I am gifted with magic powers and new focus. After my new gift, I felt life in me again, I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"My real parents, what did they tell you about?" She asked, in concerned tone.

"Did you learn about General Zod and his gang at your fortress of solitude?"

"Yes, are they really coming here?"

"They are coming to destroy the Earth and build a new krypton, I've been sent here with the powers of a wizard to help you defeat Zod."

"That's some look for you." She smiled.

"And that is a nice suit." He said with a slight smile. "Is your mother at the same house she's been since I'm gone? I want to see her again."

So, yeah, as you can tell, I decided to have James come back to the story just to help Kim through taking out General Zod. And yes, it will take a long, Long, Loong, Looong, Looooooooooooooooooooong time for me to come up with a final chapter's of the remake, and the orgin.

?: How about James meeting up with the rest of his family for a while?!

Oh, don't worry, they are happy that he's back for a while. And guys, I'm gotta leave the story alone for a few months, don't worry I'll figure out a way to redeem myself after a long wait for another chapter, and one of the stories I'm working on is just going to be about me, and no I do not mean about the real life world I mean, me traveling to the animated world. Sorry if you have to wait for a long time, I really am.


End file.
